Hate Passion Fury and Love Perhaps?
by DanniGirl91
Summary: After Chad helps Sonny with her James issue, she owes him- BIG TIME. What will she have to do? Will it pull them closer together, or push them further apart? I DON'T OWN SWAC!
1. Chapter 1

a/n- This is my first fanfic, and I hope you all like it. It may not seem rated M right away, just hold on. It will. Please review, if you don't then I won't continue.

----------

Sonny should have seen this coming. She did in fact use Chad's help with her James situation. She had been wondering what it would be after Chad had warned her that she owed him- BIG TIME. But this she didn't expect.

So, when the notice was taped to Tawni's and her dressing room door, she inwardly groaned and ripped it off before anybody could see. However, she was not fast enough for Tawni Heart, who caught a glimpse at the sheet and started to laugh hysterically by Sonny's side.

And so the teasing began. First, it was just Tawni, with little mockeries of Sonny acting "dramatically". And after Grady and Nico caught a wiff of it, they started asking her stupid questions like, 'Did you pack your sweater? We hear it's cold over there at the Falls?'. Sonny didn't have to put up with any comments from Zora, thank goodness, just giggles and the occasional roll of the eyes..

But, there was nothing she could do because she asked for it. So, she took the stupid mandatory acting classes and avoided the Mackenzie Falls cast as much as she could. She took to eating in her dressing room and not standing by any windows facing their lot. It was bad enough it was coming from her end. She didn't need it from their's as well.

When the day came for her script to arrive, she paced back and forth, biting at whatever nails she had left and pushing her hair forcefully away from her face. She stopped paying attention hours before, so when she turned and smacked into Chad Dylan Cooper, she had to steady herself on Tawni's chair.

"Here", he said, thrusting her script at her in a rude manner. He did not look happy, despite the fact that Sonny was going to humiliate herself all over the most watched show on television.

"What's your problem? Shooting not going well for you today?", Sonny asked bitterly, holding the script out like it smelled as bad as rotting fish. Her fingers were so tight around the edges that the paper was crinkling and her knuckles were beginning to turn white.

"We don't shoot Saturdays. Of course you'd know that if you read the notice-", at this, he nodded to her garbage basin, where'd she'd thrown it almost instantly after she'd received it. "And be careful with the script, you only get one". He looked about as angry as she felt, which confused Sonny a whole lot. Shouldn't he be the one laughing?

"What's your problem?", she repeated.

"You! That's my problem. Your lack of acting ability is going to take the credibility out of Mackenzie Falls", he shot back immediately.

"Hey- this was YOUR idea, remem-", she started, but was cut off by a hand in her face. She slapped it away forcefully.

"It wasn't MY idea. It was the producer of Mackenzie Falls. She must have heard from somebody- Portlyn probably-", he spat the name as if it burned his tongue, "-that I was having trouble coming up with my own idea of an IOU. So, she sugg- no, she DEMANDED that I make you a part of Mackenzie Falls for a couple of weeks for your punishment. I tried to warn her about what she was getting herself into", he shook his head, looking down at Sonny with regret.

"What SHE'S getting herself into? What about ME?", Sonny exclaimed, her anger growing from his insensitive words. "I should never have come to you for help".

"No. You shouldn't have. Not only have I humiliated myself in front of your friends and mine, but I also ruined my reputation for only dating blondes", he huffed.

Sonny looked at him bewildered for a moment before finally collecting her thoughts. "You are THE biggest ass ever-", she yelled, pulling back her arm, ready to hit him.

"WOAH! Sonny Monroe is swearing now?", Chad asked, protecting himself from the attack by stepping out of the way. He raised an eyebrow cockily and grinned when she smacked her hand off Tawni's chair. "Well, I'm off. Shooting starts tomorrow morning, 8 AM sharp. DON'T. BE. LATE.", he winked at her grimace and left Sonny to her crinkled script and her throbbing hand.

Sonny shook off the pain and sat herself down on Tawni's chair to look over the script. This whole script thing was a new experience to her because all she'd ever done was improv.

One loose leaf of paper slid out from behind the front cover. Looking at it, she realized that it was a Character Description Sheet.

**Name: **Samantha Nichols

**Age:** 17 years old

**Place in the show:** The new girl who brings a lot of attention to herself through her independence and Southern Charm. Much of this attention is from Mackenzie.

**Approximate # of episodes:** 3-4.

"Huh", Sonny said to herself. "So much for just being a background actor. No wonder why Chad was so mad". She rolled her eyes at her supposed "costume".

**Costume: **Despite being from the South, Sam is very caught up on Mackenzie Falls fashion, adding her own spunk to it. Commonly wearing long-sleeved tees, jean skirts and her cowboy boots, Sam stands out, but only in a positive way.

"Jean skirts huh?", Sonny asked herself. She groaned to herself and opened the script. She found herself getting lost in the pages, wondering why she'd never watched an episode before. It didn't sound so bad. _'It's probably the actors who make it suck'_, she thought idly to herself, laughing internally at Chad. Then, she realized that she would be one of those actors.

It was at that point when she read a part of the script she wasn't expecting- at all!

**Mackenzie:** _(whispers in Sam's ear)_ You know, there's not too many girls like you around here.

**Sam:** _(looking up at him through her eyelashes)_ No? What about Amanda? Or what about Erin?

**Mackenzie:** _(laughs) _They aren't real. But, you are. And, I like that. _(Puts her hair behind her ear)._

**Sam:** _(eyes fluttering closed)_ Mackenzie... _(in a whisper)_

-- [They chastely kiss, but soon into it, sam pushes on Mackenzie's chest, shaking her head]

**Sam:** _(looking down at the ground)_ Mackenzie... We can't do this. It's not fair for the both of us. I'm leaving at the end of the school year. I'm moving on and I can't take this. _(She motions between the two of them)_ with me. I'm sorry.

**Mackenzie:** Me too.

-- End of scene.

"A kiss!", she exclaimed.

"A kiss?", came Tawni's voice from behind her. Sonny looked over to her.

"I-I didn't hear you come in", Sonny admitted, looking a bit sheepish. "And yes, there's a stupid kiss. I wonder if Chad knows about this..", Sonny trailed off, playing with her necklace.

"Well, if he doesn't already, he will so-", Tawni started, but was interrupted by a loud Moo-ing. Sonny looked down at her cell phone, the source of the sound.

"It's him", she gasped, unable to hide the hint of fear she was experiencing.

"Well, answer it", Tawni exclaimed, a little bored by the immaturity of the situation. It was only a scene kiss. No big deal... so why were they making it one?

"I will", Sonny said indignantly, pushing the ANSWER button and putting the phone to her ear...

----------

a/n: Sorry to leave it there. It was long enough and I want to think about where I am going with this phone call, it may be crucial. What are your thoughts? Please review.

EDIT: I just read over all of this and laughed at the fact that I said it won't be rated M right away. Well, I lied, due to the swearing. Or maybe ass just classifies it as a T. Hmm... :P


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Okay, so thanks for all the reviews! Sorry I hadn't updated in a while. I am going to finish this story, don't worry. It just might take a while, like it says in my profile, I'm quite the busy person :)

-------

**RECAP!!**

"_Well, if he doesn't already, he will so-", Tawni started, but was interrupted by a loud Moo-ing. Sonny looked down at her cell phone, the source of the sound._

"_It's him", she gasped, unable to hide the hint of fear she was experiencing._

"_Well, answer it", Tawni exclaimed, a little bored by the immaturity of the situation. It was only a scene kiss. No big deal... so why were they making it one?_

"_I will", Sonny said indignantly, pushing the ANSWER button and putting the phone to her ear..._

**********************

"Sonny? Have you read this?", Chad yelled into his phone. Sonny had to hold her phone away from her ear. Looking over at Tawni, she had to hold back a growl at her reaction. The blonde actress was out of breathe from laughter. Her face had gone red and she was keeled over in her chair.

"Read the script? Yes, I have and I think we should go to your writers and complain", she groaned. There was an awkward silence from the other end. "Chad?", Sonny said, dreading his next words.

"Well, I'm not really allowed in the script office anymore. Supposedly, I've complained too many times and it threatens the writers too much", he said awkwardly. "But, none of this shit would be happening if you hadn-", he started in on Sonny again, but she interrupted him.

"Don't start with me Chad! This is just as much your fault as it is mine", Sonny scoffed back. She couldn't believe him. It wasn't as if she wanted to be on the show.

"Well, of course you're not complaining. You get to kiss Chad Dylan Cooper, but me? I have to kiss you", Chad said, disgust lacing his voice. Sonny couldn't believe her ears. She tried to push away the hurt that came with his words, and took a deep breathe.

"Yes Chad. Coming from the one who thought the kiss back on our fake date night was real. And 'pretty good'-", she started. She paced back and forth the dressing room, ready to yell at him for hours. Tawni kept looking over at her. She had taken to reading fanmail, but it was more the obvious to Sonny that she was eavesdropping.

"That was a joke Sonny. See, the fact that you come from Chuckle City, I thought you'd catch onto that. What a lack of a sense of humour for someone who acts on a supposed Comedy Sketch Show", he chuckled at his own, stupid joke and Sonny huffed.

"Do me a favour Chad- leave me alone! I will work on your show and I will be there on time, but I WON'T be talking to you", she hung up on him so fast that he wasn't able to make a comeback.

Turning around, she came face to face with Tawni. She was smirking, but Sonny didn't have the patience for that right now.

"Honestly Tawni. I don't want to hear it", she put her hands up in defense and plopped into her seat. Her head sunk into the soft, velvety cushion and she was so exhausted that she could have fell asleep. That is, until Tawni completely ignoring her request, plopped down beside her.

"I know that you don't want to talk, especially after you've had to put up with Chad-", she scrunched up her nose at his name. "- but I can help you with your script. Reading your lines I mean. Before I did sketch comedy, I actually was on a sitcom. So, I know all about that", she said. Sonny opened one eye and looked at her quizzically. Tawni helping her? "I'm serious", she added fiercely.

"I don't know. But right now, no more script or MacKenzie Falls or him", Sonny whined, mirroring Tawni's scrunch of the nose, while spitting out 'him'.

The rest of the afternoon Sonny just lay on her chair, trying (but without success) to not imagine the kissing scene. She hated the fact that Chad thought she wanted him- as if. And even if she did, it's none of his business. And, she hated that fact also that she blushed a furious shade of red at the thought of the kiss. It just wasn't fair.

Going to dinner at the commissary seemed like a pretty good idea. Besides, it was a Saturday night, so there was bound not to be many people there. She even smiled a little as she sat down with her plate of.. she wasn't quite sure what it was exactly, but she was content just to be alone.

She almost screamed when she felt a light tapping on her shoulder. Catching her breath and trying to calm her heart rate back to normal, she turned back around, flipping her hair in the process. Pushing back her... food, she decided she wasn't hungry anymore.

"Yes it is, good observation", Chad answered coming around to sit down across from her. He turned his nose up at the sight of her food, pushing the tray further down the table. "So don't have a 'date' or anything tonight- a Saturday night? No friends either I see", he looked around the commissary with a fake sad face on.

"Nope, no 'date' tonight, "Sonny answered, matching his same mocking tone on the word 'date'. "But I see you dont have a date or friends either Chad", Sonny laughed at him. He looked bored of her lame comeback.

"Oh, you mean those losers on my show?", he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"It's not your show. And since when do you call them losers?", Sonny asked, not missing a beat.

"Since I realized today how blatantly stupid they are", he rolled his eyes and sat there looking at Sonny in silence.

"What are you looking at?", Sonny asked, turning the tiniest bit pink and refusing to meet his gaze again. He chuckled at her reaction and answered.

"I just realized why exactly you don't have a date tonight, he lied, getting up from the table, bracing himself for her defense. Sure enough...

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?", she thundered, getting up from her seat and placing her hands on the table in front of her for support.

"All I'm saying Sonny is that you're quite the fortunate girl to be kissing someone like.. someone like me", Chad said, leaning against the nest table over. He seemed amused by her reaction again.

"Someone like you huh? So an egotistical, dumbass jerk?", she spat at him, pushing off from the table, ready to leave. Passing by him, he grabbed a hold of her arm and pinned her against the table. She had to sit on the edge to keep from falling down against it.

"Well there must be something you like about me Monroe. Or else, you wouldn't blush so much when I'm around", at the word blush, he brushed his finger against her cheek, proving his point when a bright pink reflected beneath his fingertips. He smirked and she groaned and rolled her eyes.

She tried to calm her breathing and ignore the fact that his mouth was only inches from hers. She could just move the angle of her face and... no she couldn't! She kneed him and moved away, to the other side of the table so that a situation like that wouldn't happen again.

"Get a life Chad", she growled, turning on her heel and bolting from the commissary. He sat down at the table and laughed to himself. He knew how well he could get under her skin, but highly doubted she knew just how much she got under his. He groaned a little inwardly as she stormed out of the room, her ass swaying from side to side as she went.

"She wants me", he smugly told himself before he too got up and left for his apartment.

*****

On her first day of shooting, Sonny got up extra early to choose her outfit and run over her lines again. Chad had said be there by 8 AM sharp, and although she refused to follow his orders, she knew that she couldn't get in trouble, especially on her first day.

So, she headed over to the Mackenzie Falls set and arrived just in time for her scene.

"Sonny! I'm so glad you're here. And, so early too", Anne the producer for the show exclaimed cheerily. Looking around, Sonny noticed that she was the only cast member there, only the crew and make-up/ wardrobe team were there. She fought back another growl that almost escaped her lips and plastered a fake, bright Sonny smile on her face.

"Well, it's my first day and I wanted to be here, just in case. So, what do I do first?", Sonny asked, looking toward the caterer's table. Her stomach growled a little as she remembered her lack of food for the past day.

"We should get you into hair and make-up... and wardrobe", the Anne said, her nose wrinkling as she looked at Sonny. "Don't get me wrong Sonny, you look good for... well for you. But for Sam? Not so much. So, if you just head over there-", she led Sonny to a brightly lit mirror, "-Stefan will do your hair and make-up. Then, just go see Mel for your outfit. Have fun!", at that moment, Anne's cell went off and she excused herself to answer it.

Sonny took her seat and allowed Stefan to do his work. She allowed herself to daydream as he went to work on her, so she was a little surprised to be snapped out of her daydream so fast and pushed her on her way to get changed.

Stepping out from behind the curtain after squeezing into the jean skirt and tight long sleeved tee, she bumped right into...

"Oh Chad! Sorry, I... I-", but she stopped talking as soon as she saw her reflection. She was surprised at what or who she saw. Her hair was shiny and placed in two messy pig tails, her eyes were bright and fake, faint freckles had been painted on her upper cheeks.

"I- I-", Sonny was still trying to get it out when Chad interrupted her, smirking his signature smirk.

"I like it. Hello Miss Sonny's legs", he chuckled.

"Don't look at them", she whined, trying to walk away quickly. But, he was right on her heel.

"They're just legs Sonny. Nice legs but...", Sonny cringed at the way he said 'nice'.

"Look, just stay away from me okay? My first scene isn't even with you, so we don't have to talk to each other. Why don't you just go to wherever it is you need to be" she snarled. She could finally breathe again when she no longer felt his presence around her. She stopped just before she rounded the corner, pepping herself up for what she was about to do.

"Just breathe. It's only a pair of legs. And a low-cut top. But, no one will look. Besides, the scene is only Portlyn and I. You can do this Sonny", she nodded, took a few more breaths and rounded the corner, ready for her day ahead.

Or so she thought.

---------

a/n: okay... what'd you think? please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: So... it's been a while and I'm terribly sorry. I'm not quite sure if this is a short chapter or not.. but it had to stop there, for the intro for my next chapter to work out. read and review please :)

------------

The rest of her day went accordingly, shooting hr scenes first with Portlyn, then

her onscreen parents, then with other school "friends". The director chose to shoot the kiss scene at the end of the day, and although most of the cast mates would have left by then, they decided to stay for the main event.

Sonny felt extremely noxious as she sat in makeup, getting touched up before her big number. Mostly she was angry at how much she wanted this, how much she'd been craving it. And, how much Chad would be feeling the opposite.

"You're ready to go now", Stefan whispered in her ear, so it was with shaky legs that Sonny stepped down from the chair and walked out to the newly transformed set.

As she entered the stage set-up, she had to remind herself to breathe. She'd shot in these same backdrops and props already, but the atmosphere was different. Before she'd been nervous of course, but it had been light-hearted, fun even. But now, as she stood under the fake tree in her denim skirt and pigtails, the atmosphere was thick with uneasiness and fear.

Yet, as she looked from face to face of her new cast mates, she seemed to be the only one feeling it. Of course, there was apprehension etched on all of their faces, but there was also suspense, wonderment and- excitement? True, she'd overheard a couple of girls whispering earlier how this would no longer be a "fake kiss"- it was all real.

And, as Chad walked onto the set, wearing a cocky grin with his Mackenzie Falls uniform, he broke Sonny's tension like a knife, replacing her fear for anger and uneasiness with hate. How could he possibly have allowed this to happen? Wasn't he supposed to be the boss around here? 'Or so he thinks', Sonny thought smugly. It didn't matter noy anyways because what was done was done, and there was no going back now.

"Sonny", Chad nodded, smiling at her flustered appearance, taking in her legs again and winking, only to smirk wider as a blush crept up her neck. He had been waiting to shoot this scene all day, for thought he neither knew, nor cared about.

"Chad", Sonny replied in a snarl, smiling at the fact of how her voice sounded more confident than she was.

"Are you ready for this?", he asked, and although he obviously meant the scene, he indicated to himself. Sonny snorted and rolled her eyes at his cockiness.

"Oh I'm ready", she assured him, nodding and squaring her shoulders.

"Are you Sonny? Are you really?", he asked, shooting her his favourite line and another cocky grin. But, their argument was cut short by Anne.

"Alrighty. Episode 12 of Season 3, Scene 13", came her voice. "And... action", and then the studio went completely quiet.

They went through their lines, just as Sonny had practiced them, but Chad interrupted many times stating that he couldn't work with her for numerous reasons. They'd finally gotten through the scene and were about to kiss when he stopped again.

"She's unbearable!", Chad shot to the director. Sonny scowled at him. "She whines, and I'm sure Sam wouldn't whine! And she keeps fiddling with that stupid pigtail. Leave it alone Monroe!", he growled. She immediately dropped the lock of hair she'd been fingering but her chest swelled with anger. She had put up with his crap for the past hour and a half- for one scene! Even Portlyn wasn't that bad.

"Shut up Chad! This is my first day- give me a break! Give us all a break", and she held out her hand as he tried to continue. "-I know! I'll ruin the show! It's one show.. and I'm only on for three episodes, so back off. I'm bound to improve. You're making my life hell.. and it's only been for one scene", Sonny exclaimed, getting in his face, unable to keep her heart from racing at the proximity. "You're an egotistical jerk who needs to back off", she shot out, her breath coming out ragged, but still strong.

"I'm egotistical?! You think you're good enough for this show- with no experience. And, I'm just giving you some construc-", he shot back, also taking a step closer, but Sonny cut him off with a gasp.

"Do NOT say you were giving me constructive criticism! You were complaining, whining, just like you accused me of doing", she yelled. Her face was now turning pink in both frustration and anger and she had to hold herself back from moving forward as well.

They both whipped their heads around when they heard a growl from the area of the director. Her head was in her hands and she looked like she was trying to fight back a head ache. "Look, let's just finish this off. I'll leave it a cliff hanger ending if you just promise to kiss", she shot. They looked sheepishly at each other and then Chad smirked again. "KISS", Anne yelled.

Sonny didn't know exactly what was happening. Chad had grabbed her and went in for... a gently kiss. His lips moved slowly over hers, but underneath the gently caresses, there was passion, and heat. As well as fury, Sonny noted. She couldn't help but close the space between them as he held onto her. Her legs almost gave out when he flicked his tongue out, asking for entrance to her mouth. As he deepened the kiss, she could feel him smirk against her lips and he put out a steadying arm to keep her from falling.

She wasn't going to allow him to win, not this time. Bringing her shaking hands up to his hair, she laced her fingers in the locks, satisfied with an image of a messy haired Chad floating. She tugged a little on the hair on the back of his head and smirked back when he grunted a response. His arm draped around her waist pulled her even closer, body against body in this fight for someone to win. However, somewhere in the back of Sonny's mind, she knew that this was only for a show, so she decided that it would end here. But not before..

He almost whimpered as her teeth grazed his bottom lips, flicking her tongue out to cool down the burn from the nip. Pulling back out of the heated kiss, and unwinding her fingers from his golden hair, she grinned up at him, humour and triumph in her eyes. His dazed expression made her grin wider and he had to remember to close his mouth and stop the blush from creeping his way up his neck.

Sonny turned to the director, trying to keep her grin from showing too much, not wanting to give anyone the wrong impression, and was shocked to find her on the edge of her seat. "C-cut!", she shot, her voice squeaky and satisfied. Without waiting for further instructions, Sonny walked off the set to her dressing room.

She didn't hear the quiet murmurs from the other cast mates, and she didn't care to hear them anyways. She was off in her own little world.

Changing back into her Sonny clothes, the grin still plastered on her face, she couldn't help but think that at that particular moment, Chad would perhaps be in his own dressing room, not grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: I'm sorry I didn't update before this, I actually thought I had. I was going to start the next chapter and used this one to help me out, making sure I was following properly when I realized I didn't even post this.

Anyways, on with the story. Hope you enjoy it. WARNING: It's worth it's M rating! ;)

_She didn't hear the quiet murmurs from the other cast mates, and she didn't care to hear them anyways. She was off in her own little world._

_Changing back into her Sonny clothes, the grin still plastered on her face, she couldn't help but think that at that particular moment, Chad would perhaps be in his own dressing room, not grinning._

Little did she know, he was. Chad loved competition, and more, he loved kissing her. That much was sure from his reaction, but he loved hers to. The bite of the lip, the weakness in her knees, he knew she wanted him. And she may have won this round, but he would be sure to win the next.

He dressed quickly, putting on some black sweat pants and a white v-neck tee. Shaking his hair from the style the hairdresser had put it in, he picked up his bag and left the set.

The only thing on his mind as he drove to his apartment downtown was how exactly to get back at her, how to even start the next round. And, he knew he couldn't wait that long. He was completely addicted to the taste of her lips and the smell of her breathe. He had to adjust himself in his seat to make his ride a little bit more comfortable, but grinned when an idea occurred to him instantly at a red light.

The next couple of days were a blur for Sonny as she tried to balance her own sketch comedy show and prepare for her lines in the upcoming MacKenzie Falls episode. She ran from set to set, hardly ever eating and sleeping the bare minimum the night before. The reviews had come in from the previous episode of the drama and the viewers loved Sam, apparently even more than MacKenzie. So, the writers gave her more lines, more scenes and even- much to her own... enjoyment, another kiss scene.

Her encounters with Chad had been few and far between, but when she did get the chance to look at him, really look at him, she noticed that he seemed almost amused. This made her weary, she was sure he'd be angry that he lost himself in their kiss, more than she even did. So, she had avoided him the last couple of hours, hoping he wasn't up to his usual tricks but knowing that he probably was. She'd just have to be on her guard.

Unfortunately when she entered the commissary late that night, almost one week after their scripted kiss, he was there, alone. And he seemed to be waiting for her, knowing no one else would be there. A smirk was spread wide across his face and she hesitated in the door way.

"Not quite as confident as you once were", he noted, that amusement back in his eyes and his eyes fixed on her mouth. She nervously brushed her hair behind her ear and stepped into the room, her head held high. She wasn't going to let him win, she was determined to keep her lead.

"I'm not quite sure what you're talking about Chad", she smiled, taking the seat across from him and folding her arms across her chest. She matched his smirk and quirked an eyebrow. "Were you perhaps referring to the kiss last week that had you... moaning", she asked, dragging out the word and silently enjoying the way his cheeks turned a pink colour at her words.

"Oh yes, the kiss that made you weak", he snapped back, but she was ready for that. She just shrugged, brushing it off and noting that he hated the fact that it didn't seem to take any effect on her.

"Well, I have quite the amount of things to do", she said, getting up and thinking of the script, half memorized and waiting for her at home. She made sure to add a little shake of the hips when she walked, knowing the he would be watching her leave. A small smile plastered on her face when she realized how much exactly this may take a toll on him.

She was lost in these thoughts when she was spun around so fast and pushed against a wall gently, one hand holding onto her waist and the other leaning against the wall beside her head. She blinked a few times and saw blue, a beautiful ocean blue that she could get lost in for days... if she allowed herself to.

Remembering to breathe, she let out the air she was holding in. It blew across his face and she watched his reaction, his eyes slowly fluttering closed and his lips pressing shut forcefully.

"What is it Chad? Cat got your tongue?", Sonny asked brightly, clearly enjoying how much she was affecting him with merely her breath. His eyes opened wide again and he smirked. Suddenly his lower body met hers and she could feel his need pressed against her leg. She tried to hide her shock and want, but thought she might be failing with the latter.

"This is what you do to me Munroe", he said, pressing himself against her again, struggling against the pressure that was building within him. She'd tease her, even if it meant hell for him. And he could tell it was working, her mouth formed a slight "O" and her breathe had once against gotten caught in her throat.

But, she wasn't going to give up that easily. She regained her composure, fixed herself, positioning herself properly and bucked off the wall against his hips. He wasn't expecting this, or the groan that would, yet again, escape his lips. "Does this help a little bit?", she asked, trying to keep her own pleasured sounds to herself. Her breathing was becoming ragged, so she knew she must stop, but didn't quite want to yet.

"Sonny!", he gasped out, now having to use two hands to steady himself against the wall. He grinned down at her and grinded his hips into hers this time, relishing in the brief flicker of need in her eyes. She may be better at hiding her want than he was, but she still possessed that want.

"I really have to go now Chad", she blurted, pushing him away and walked away a little more unsteady than she'd wanted to, but she turned around, a seductive smile pulling at her lips. "But, you might want to take care of that", she pointed at the quite obvious bulge in the front of his sweats and he shrugged, watching her go and wanting her more with each step that she took.

Once she was gone he groaned and kicked a nearby chair. She had done it again. He couldn't believe that innocent little Sonny Munroe was such the temptress, that she had made him this hard and then left him here to fend for himself.

He started walking away, planning out how cold he'd need his shower to be when he got home and what he'd have to do with his time to keep her body off his mind. But, as he was rounding the corner, he heard footsteps coming in his direction. Knowing that he couldn't be seen in this state, he hid behind a door. He had to hide a gasp when he saw who it was... and what they were doing.

"Stop it!", Portlyn giggled, pushing Nico's hands away from her sides, but glowing and smiling like a kid on Christmas. "There might be someone in here. We don't want to be caught, now do we?", she asked, sneaking around the corner and past the hidden Chad. As Nico's face came into view, he saw something past the enjoyment and happiness.. was it regret?

"You know it doesn't real-", Nico started, but Portlyn turned to face him, eyebrows raised and a hand on her now abandonned hip. "You're right", he sighed suddenly, but Chad could tell he was lying for Portlyn's sake. "We can't be seen", he said, and after she walked away, he mumbled under his breath, "God forbid!".

When they were out of ear shot, Chad snuck out of his hiding place, his previous problem not so much a problem anymore due to the fear and guilt he felt from his two peer's appearance. There was something about Nico's eyes when Portlyn begged for secrecy that he couldn't get out of his head, and he knew it would haunt him for a while, he just didn't know why.

------

a/n: please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple of days had gone by and Chad still hadn't formulated a plan on how to get back at Sonny. In all honesty, he was still reeling from the conversation between Nico and Portlyn, unable to comprehend that this entire time, Portlyn had been giving him grief for eyeing up Sonny when she herself was sneaking around with Nico. But more importantly, keeping it all a secret. He kind of felt bad for the guy.

So, as he read the script for the next episode, he felt his stomach plummet when he read about another kissing scene. He needed to up his game if he wanted her to melt in his... lap? He read the scene over again.

**SAM**: _(whispers and bats eyelashes_) MacKenzie, I told you we shouldn't do this.

**MACKENZIE**: _(pulling her down onto his lap and leaning in closer)_: No one has to know. I can't keep away from you Sam, and apparently you can't keep away either (smirks).

**SAM**: There will be pain. Lots of it._ (puts head down and frowns)_

**MACKENZIE**: But, isn't it worth it?_ (put finger under chin and looks deep into her eyes)_

---- _**passionate, long awaited kiss**_-------

Chad groaned. He needed to perfect this scene, make it his own so that he could melt not only Sam's, but also Sonny's heart. He needed to make her vulnerable so that he could make her knees buckle and moan, just like she made him do. He smiled as he thought about it, but unfortunately, his thoughts took him further than planned and pretty soon he was in need of a cold shower- AGAIN.

As he was walking to the set showers (yes, they even had showers..) he noticed that Sonny's door was just a little bit open. Peaking in, he saw her flopped on a chair, engrossed in the script, biting one side of her lip and twirling a strand of hair in her fingers. He felt himself get harder from the image in front of him, but was unable to look away.

Suddenly, her cell phone MOOed and she jumped, almost as scared as he was, digging in her pockets to fish it out.

"Yes?", she answered, confusion flooding her face. Chad leaned in closer, not able to hear anything from the other end of the conversation but wanting to desperately.

"WAIT! You're kicking me off the show?", she yelled, exasperation and urgency raising in her voice. Her eyes filled with panic and Chad shared the quick beating of her heart at that moment. It was only supposed to be an IOU. She wasn't actually going to get fired over this, was she?

"It may as well be kicking me off. Two weeks is forever in Chuckle City", she said, her voice dripping with desperation. But now, Chad breathed a sigh of relief because she wasn't fired, just unable to pull of both shows.

"You can't tell me what I am incapable of. I have done this for over a week now Marshall. I can do it for two- NO! I HAVE NOT BEEN TIRED LATELY", she tried to assure him, but before Chad knew what was happening, her eyes had turned on him, peeping into her dressing room and she hung up, chucking the phone on her now abandoned chair and striding towards him, determination fierce in her eyes.

"GET OUT", she yelled, angrily pushing him away.

"Don't take your frustration out on me Munroe!", he yelled back, putting his hands up in mock defense. "It's not that big of a deal anyways. So what? You'll miss like two episodes, and be back before anyone realizes you're gone", he said, pushing his way past her into the room.

She huffed and tried yet again to no avail to get him out. "Is it not enough that I have to work on this stupid show with you, but now you're listening into my phone conversations?", she asked finally giving up and sitting down on the floor in front of the door.

"You didn't seem to think it was stupid when you couldn't take your eyes off the script two minutes ago", Chad replied back sharply, and realizing his mistake a moment too late, put his face in his hands and cringed.

"Peeping in on me now, aren't you Chad? You don't get enough of this-", he refused to look up, but assumed she was indicating herself,"- on set, you need to see me off as well? Well, I've got news for you Chad Dylan Cooper. Keep the desire for shooting day tomorrow. Because that scene? You're gonna need to make it perfect to make up for the crap acting I'll by pulling off tomorrow. 'Cause I'm out of here!", she said, leaving her own dressing room, Chad only looking up to see her go.

----

Sonny couldn't believe what was happening to her. Two entire episodes off of So Random, and all because she looked tired from the past week of running around doing both that and MacKenzie Falls? She thought she'd done pretty good, especially keeping up with sketch ideas, having written half of them for the past episode.

Little did Marshal know that the exhaustion she felt wasn't from running around doing two shows, but from the lack of sleep she'd had this past week or so. Being around Chad effected her in this way she wasn't willing to admit aloud, but could still feel it. She wanted to kiss him, to feel his need for her again. And, knowing there'd be another kissing scene was both glorious and dreadful for her. She wanted... oh boy did she ever. But, not if it meant more sleepless nights and being kicked off her show.

She realized where she was heading even before she got there. It was an old tree about a block away from set, just sitting by it's lonesome with a big, flat rock sitting beneath it- perfect for a thinking spot. Many sketches had come from here, but today it was a place for Sonny to collect her thoughts and try to shake off the feeling of... Chad.

Moving to California, she'd never thought she'd end up here, battling with Chad over lust and desire and being a new fan favourite on MacKenzie Falls. All she'd wanted to do was make her mum proud, be just as talented as her dad had been. Make her grandma laugh like she used to back in Wisconsin. Where was that Sonny? Or was this still her, just a little more mature, just a little more... hormonal (dare she say it)?

She sighed and tipped her head back, letting the cool breeze play with her hair and fan across her face, smelling the crispness of summer. She smiled. She like the heat. More than she herself even knew....

a/n: Okay, not sure how much I like this chapter. I just felt compelled to write and I'm thinking I'm going to expand this story more than originally planned, so there needs to be some background to it. PLEASE REVIEW! And thanks to all those who already do :)


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to post this. Some computer issues, but it's okay- they're fixed now. So, expect another chapter soon. Thanks for all the reviews and favourites and story alerts. Please, keep them coming and these chapters will increase in production time. :)

Sonny sighed a breath of utter frustration. They had been doing this scene for what felt like hours and it still wasn't finished. She had to admit, she was considering improving her acting to just make this end. But, she wouldn't give in. Looking at Chad, she couldn't help but grin. He was out of breath, fatigue evident in his features and anger flared up in his eyes. She was making him pay for this, and he hated it- she could tell.

"From the top please", the director yelled, once again. Sonny nodded to him innocently, then turned back to Chad. He sat there looking up at her, exasperated and trying to hold in his frustration.

"MacKenzie, we shouldn't do it", she whispered to him, batting her eyelashes like she was instructed. It had taken them five takes for her to convince them to even change the line, to make it "more her character".

"No one has to know. I can't keep away from you Sam, and apparently, you can't keep away either", Chad replied, his voice full of lust and need. He was an amazing actor, but she wouldn't admit that to his face. He reached up, and lacing his fingers with hers, pulled her into his lap. She'd notice his positioning of her for this scene, and it was this particular shot that she figured it out and moved herself up, closer to the place he was trying to keep her from. Sure enough, when she began making herself comfortable, squirming about and rubbing up against him, she heard his sharp intake of breath and giggled quietly to herself.

"There will be pain", she said, running a hand down his chest and frowning. But, looking into his eyes almost made that frown twist into a smile. He was in pain and a lot of discomfort. "Lots of it", she said reassuringly, pressing herself into him even more. He tried to muffle to groan that emitted from his mouth, but she could still hear it from where she was. She didn't try to hide the grin that escaped and he sighed deeply when he heard the director's "CUT!". He pushed her from his lap instinctively and repositioned himself to keep his issue out of vision from anyone.

"Actually, that wasn't so bad, if we could just start from before Sonny grinned. Same positioning please. I like the closeness of it, it makes it more believable and it's a better shot. Sonny...", he motioned for her to sit down, and she more than happily obliged.

"And, action", he said as they seated themselves. This time, Chad avoided eye contact, looking down at his hands instead.

"But-", he asked, finally looking up at her. She was scared at that very moment. They were full of amusement, and she didn't know why. "- isn't it worth it?", he asked, caressing her cheek.

"And- CUT!", the director said, but neither of them moved. Sonny sat speechless, staring back into his eyes not knowing what to think. And, Chad looked back, knowing that he was taking his effect. As she snapped back to life, and started getting up his hips bucked up, his hardness meeting her softness and a load moan escaped her parted lips. She steadied herself on his shoulders, closing her eyes with the pleasure. When her eyes opened, she glared at him, getting up fast and leaving cold air along with her.

It took a minute for Chad to realize what they had forgotten and when he did, everyone had left. Where was the kiss? Why did they just unexpectedly cut it out?

----

Sonny hands shook as she changed back into her jeans and t-shirt. SHE was supposed to be in charge. How could he just... just do that to her? In front of everyone? Didn't he have any decency? She didn't want to talk to him for a while, especially until she'd cooled off. She didn't want him to know just how much effect it had taken on her.

But, she didn't get that chance, because as she rounded the corner she went running into Chad. Both of them looked frustrated at something and she was just opening up her mouth to yell at him to get out of her way when he beat her to the punch.

"What happened to the kiss?", he asked, blocking her path of escaping. She leaned against the wall, folding her arms across her chest. He just looked at her, waiting for a response.

"I told them to cut it. More people will tune in if we drag the relationship out. Besides, they have a new plot twist to get two guys vying for my attention now. I helped them with it", she said proudly, a smile acknowledging his anger at hearing this.

"I'm not allowed in the frigging script room, but you're allowed to add twists and change lines wherever you see fit?", he raged. She just smiled innocently at him and shrugged.

"Well, they seem to enjoy my company in that particular room. Besides, I'm used to writing sketches for So Random, and no one wants my writing skills to go to waste, do they?", she tried to push past him, but he was having none of that. Once again, he blocked her path.

"What writing skills Monroe?", he sneered at her, anger still in her eyes. He was slowly inching forward and a smile spread across her face. This seemed to confuse him a little.

"You just really wanted that kiss, didn't you Chad?", she cocked a brow, laughing a little at his obvious reaction. Deciding to play a little into his game, she stood on tip toe, and brushed her lips lightly against his, sending shivers up and down his spine. "Was it as you expected?", she asked, walking away, knowing he'd look after her again. This caused her to add a little swagger to her walk and she grinned at the absurdity of it all.


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: Sorry about the lack of updates. They'll be more frequent now that school is out. Read and review please. Thanks to all reviewers also.

It had been about a week since their little hallway encounter, and nothing had entered Chad's mind except for ideas on how to get Sonny back. He was sure that this girl would be the death of him. He wanted her so bad, he could smell her if he focused on it enough, could hear the whimpers of need and passion when he blocked out everything else, he could even see her seductive glare wherever he was. She was driving him mad.

Working with her had become a pain in the ass. She had the director and writers of MacKenzie Falls wrapped around her finger and was changing script plans left right and center. After a while, Chad just decided to sit back and take it- that is until the following Wednesday, when he'd received his new script (days had been messed up, since the new scripts were run through Sonny to make sure her plans weren't being ruined), and he opened it up to the latest Sam and MacKenzie scene to find out they were in bed together. 'How did that even happen!?', he thought to himself. Flipping back, he read the scene and tried not to roll his eyes at the predictability of it all.

(Sam and MacKenzie, passionately kissing against wall outside of MacKenzie's bedroom. MacKenzie pushes open door and leads Sam in, placing her on the bed)

**SAM**: _St-stop! We can't do this. Not with the party going on downstairs. Anyone can walk in. And, I wanted this to be special._

**MACKENZIE**: _It is special. It's between you and I, isn't it? (he winks down at her, capturing her lips in his and unbuttoning her shirt)_

--- end of scene----

Skipping ahead a couple of pages, he finds out they've cut out the intimate parts (it was, after all, considered a Tween show).

_(Sam is entangled in MacKenzie's arms, fast asleep, when someone unknown to the audience sneaks in and takes a picture of the cozy couple on their cellphone, waking them up, and sneaking back out)_

**SAM**: _Who was that? (Looks terrified, and starts searching around the room for her clothes)._

**MACKENZIE**: _I'm not sure, but I don't think anything good will come of this (Looks worried and lays back, shielding his eyes from the bright light Sam suddenly turns on)._

**SAM**: _You think? I told you this was a bad idea. How could I have let you do this to me?_

**MACKENZIE**: _To you?! What about my reputation?_

**SAM**:_ (Hurt evident in her eyes) Is that more important than I am MacKenzie?_

_---end of scene----_

Chad once again, found his script crumpled and across the room at the end of his read through. How could they allow her to do this? Don't they understand that MacKenzie is the good one? The one who the parents model their kids after? He stormed through the set halls until he came across her room again. Raising a fist to bang on the door, he was surprised when she swung it open before he even had a chance.

"I thought you might be coming soon", she grinned, leading him in and pointing to a sofa in the corner. "Take a seat, I have a feeling this might take a while.

"I am not sitting here, making myself comfortable", he whispered. She noted his anger and lack of control and thought it might not be suitable to laugh out loud, so she kept her chuckles reserved and quiet.

"Fine, suit yourself", after sitting down herself, she looked up at him again and sighed, "Look, we needed a way to get Sam off the show and I thought this would be a great way", she shrugged and picked up a magazine laying beside her.

"It's always about what you think, isn't it?", he thundered at her, sitting down and smacking a hand on the table. She jumped a little, thinking that perhaps, she'd underestimated his anger and lack of control over it.

"Not always. But, come on! Your show's ratings were going down a bit, and you know it. There were the same, overplayed story lines. Tweens are more mature than what the writers think. They want something juicy. Something daring. Something that's relatable but not too relatable. This was a good way to say goodbye to my character and hello to a new side of yours. You should thank me really", she smirked and he just wanted to wipe that smirk right off her- YES! That's what he'd do!

She didn't even see it coming, him leaning in close to her and stealing her lips in his. He tried to ignore the feeling of relief, of comfort as his lips moved against hers, biting and nipping, sucking and vying for entrance. Being caught up in it, she allowed him access and he took it, exploring her mouth and earning a couple of moans from her. Just when he felt her coming back to reality, he reached up and lightly trailed his fingers down her exposed neck, earning him shivers and a light nip from her.

She let him trail his fingers all the way down her neck, past her collar bones, and just as they were about to unbutton her top, she ripped her lips from his. "Chad!", she yelped, trying to fight not only for air, but self control as well. But, this time he wasn't about to let her win. He swiftly recaptured her lips, tilting her head with his other hand for better access to deepen the kiss and had her gone again in the bliss that was their kisses as he unbuttoned her top and once again, trailed his fingers, as light as a feather, down her neck and past her collar bone, and after a quick pause to ensure that she wouldn't yet again stop him, in between her lightly clothed breasts. As he watched goosebumps rise on her skin and heard a pleasant, pleasure filled moan escape once again from her lips, he pulled away his fingers and finished the kiss, with a light kiss, not unlike the one he'd received from her a week ago and got up to leave.

She looked up at him, lust in her eyes, anger quickly replacing the lust, he smiled and shrugged. "Just practicing", he said, leaving her room and trying to hide the triumphant grin that was threatening escape of his lips. "We want Sam and MacKenzie's relationship to go out with a BANG, don't we?", he cocked an eyebrow, unable to hide the grin any longer at her disheveled appearance and pouty, swollen lips.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day on set was wonderful for Chad, as he watched Sonny continue to be angry with him, and her anger get in the way of her acting- or in her case, lack there of. If he was to be honest, she was quite the actress. Her attempt to be a bad one was an example of this. But, she wasn't on her game today, so she was doing quite well, much to the pleasure of the director. And, Chad.

"Great, now Sonny and Chad, this is the big moment, make it steamy. This is the scene the viewers will be tuning in for", the director said, sitting on the edge of his seat and getting ready to witness it for himself. _Honestly_, thought Chad, _he looks like he's about to come with the excitement of it all._

But, as the camera started rolling, Chad grabbed Sonny, pushing her against the wall and looking into her big, brown eyes. Just as suddenly as he was planning on crashing his lips to hers, he felt something, something raw in the gut, something he couldn't explain. Sonny, ignoring any trace of emotion in his eyes, took the lead, slamming her lips onto his, taking the liberty of invading his mouth with her tongue and grabbing hold of several of his golden locks of hair. It took one moment for Chad to rush back to reality and automatically steady himself on the wall. Caught up in the kiss, he was a tad confused when Sonny stole her lips away and said, "St-stop! We can't do this. Not with the party going on downstairs. Anyone can walk in. And, I wanted this to be special". She looked up into his eyes, the deep brown colour making him weak in the knees as he tried to figure out what exactly was going on. Then it hit him.

"It is special", he reassured her, clearing his throat, and what hoped to be the dreaminess he was feeling from his thoughts. "It's between you and I, isn't it?", and with that, he winked and leaned in to start unbuttoning her shirt. Trying to hide the fact that his fingers were shaking was hard, but Sonny wasn't looking down at his hands, her eyes were locked on his. Trying to smirk back at her, he felt a great sense of relief hit him when he heard "CUT!", from somewhere to his right. Taking a step back, he shook his head and unlocked the connection Sonny had created with their eyes.

"Okay kids! Take a break. You've got an hour before we film the last of your scenes for today. Go... go cool down or something", the director said, a huge grin on his voice and delight in his eyes. That was probably their fastest scene shot and he was thrilled to have it done and over with.

Chad walked shakily to his dressing room, slamming the door shut behind him. _What the hell was his problem?_ His breath was coming out short and his heart was running ragged. Trying to even both out, he sat down and put his face in his hands. Sonny was making him out to be a pussy. He couldn't even look into her eyes without becoming a total girl about the whole thing. _Why does it have to be her?_ Chad shook his head and laughed aloud, but it came out eery, forced.

Looking up into his reflection in the mirror he came to the conclusion that he needed to up his game. There was no way he would give in to her like this. Especially not with what little time they had left. He would go at this little game they were playing at 110%, no matter what. With this new found confidence, he rose, fully intending to take a shower, get ready for what could only be known as his A game.

---

Across the hall in her dressing room, Sonny was glowing with triumph. After last night in her dressing room, she'd decided that she needed to get back where she was- having him eating out of her hand. One slip up wasn't going to cost her the game.

She laughed at her reflection just thinking about the situation, about the "game". She wondered how many people noticed, how many people really cared. They were enemies, and they acted their parts really well, but they still had to mind where their minds were. She had to stay focused. She had to stop thinking about the look on his face when he looked at her before she kissed him. She shook her head trying to clear it.

After sitting down and flipping through a magazine for a while, she heard a light tap on her door. Wondering who it was, she got up to answer the knock and almost fell back when she came smack dab into Chad who was leaning in when she opened it. Thankfully his arm was there to keep her in place, but his fingertips lightly trailed their way to the small of her back and back again. She tried to hide the shiver she got, but from the quick smirk on his face, she knew that he knew the effect of that simple action.

"Come on Munroe. I don't know about you, but I want to get on with this scene. I am so _hungry_", he said, the last word with emphasis put on it, looking right at her lips. Pressing them together in a firm line, she lead the way down the hall, trying to gain more confidence the further she went. As soon as she rounded the corner to the set, her stomach plummetted. There, right in front of her was a bed- THE bed.

Averting her gaze from it, she took of her shoes and climbed in, with the careful instructions of the director and wardrobe changes from the stylist. By the time Chad climbed in, he wasn't wearing a shirt, but his cocky grin was ever present. "Time for the fun", she thought she heard him whisper, but she couldn't be too sure over the sound of her madly beating heart. Nervous was an understatement for what she was feeling.

She pulled the covers up to her chin as Chad made his way closer to her from his side of the bed. Although she was wearing short shorts and a strapless bra, she felt naked. However, this didn't stop Chad who siddled on closer to her, scooping her up in his arms, and leaning over her. This was the supposed position the scene would start in, she was told. But, it didn't make her feel any better about it. There was a glint of mischief in Chad's eyes warning her that this could potentially be dangerous.

And she was right. Before the director even yelled cut, Chad was tracing light circles along her stomach with his knuckles, not even looking at her. In fact, he acted as if she wasn't there at all.

"Chad! Stop", she gritted out, trying to ignore the amazing sensation it was giving off. He looked at her quizzical, but she could see he was trying to beat the smile threatening his face. Raising one perfectly cocked eyebrow, his whole palm came to rest right over her belly button, spanning itself across her stomach. The contact seemed electrifying and she had to look away. Breathing harder than need be, she tried to move slightly away, but before she could, the director yelled "ACTION!"

"Wh-Who was that?", Sonny asked, trying to keep her voice steady, but failing miserably. She pushed Chad off of her, scrambling to pick up her clothes in the corner nearest, just as instructed and not show off too much skin at the same time. Almost an impossible feat. She reaches for the light, turning it on against her better judgement with only her skirt on and her shirt covering up as much skin as possible.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think anything good will come of this", Chad replied, shielding his face and looking upset. But through the hands covering his face, she felt his gaze.

"You think?", she screeched, barely able to stay in character. She fumbled with the shirt, trying to put it on fast without giving him the show he so desperately wanted. "I told you this was a bad idea. How could I have let you do this to me?", she cried out, avoiding eye contact and bringing a hand to her forehead. She was mortified to see it shaking.

"To you?!", Chad croaked, jumping up and standing in front of her, just a pair of light blue boxers slung low on his hips. "What about MY reputation?", he almost yelled. Since his back was to the camera, she saw that his words and expressions didn't match up. Trying to look away from his crooked smile and apreciative glance at her body, Sonny, she backed up to the door and held her head high as she finished.

"Is that more important that I am MacKenzie?", she asked, hurt and anger laced into her words. She was more than a little relieved as the director "CUT!" the scene and she got to leave, ignoring the shake of her legs, but more importantly, the sound of footsteps behind her. She got in her dressing room and slammed the door quickly, leaning against it and letting out a soft groan.

----

a/n: okay, so here's the thing. i didn't want to bore you with an author's note at the beginning because you've waited so long for another chapter. now, as you may or may not have noticed, there are more than one chapters updated. that's because i WAS writing. i didn't have internet connection, and the effing library in my neighbourhood won't let you save files to their computer... i wonder why. finally coming up with the brilliant idea to use my friend's connection, i brought my laptop over there and updated for three chapters. but, i will do this again in the next couple of days- expect three more chapters after a couple of days (my friend's vacationing). she keeps complaining of me using her for her connection so i can't spend too much time on here or she'll figure out the real reason i'm here... enough chatting- onto the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

It had only been three hours, but it was the longest three hours of her life. She had not bothered to even attempt to escape her dressing room and instead locked herself in, flipping through her magazines and changing back into her regular clothes.

She hated the position she was in. Since when was Chad in control? She'd gotten so used to being ahead in their little game she forgot how it felt to be effected by him. The scent of his cologne mixed with soap and laundry detergent. And who could forget that gaze of his? The light blue of a summer's day, and how immobilizing it was, having his eyes meet hers. She shivered and forced all thoughts of him out of her head. Who did he think he was anyways? She wasn't afraid of him..

She collected her things, shut off the light and opened the door to leave. She had to remind herself not to outwardly groan when she saw him leaning against the wall opposite her dressing room. He'd been waiting for her. _Well, I'm not going quietly_, she thought to herself.

"Don't have anything else to do Chad?", Sonny asked, breezily brushing past him and fishing around her bag for her car keys. "Portlyn wasn't up to hanging out and watching Season 2 of MacKenzie Falls?", she asked, holding back a laugh at her own joke. But, he was oddly quiet heading out into the parking lot and towards her car. Which she just now noticed had been parked ever so conveniently next to Chad's.

"What is it Chad? ", she asked, pushing her key into the key hole and turning to unlock her vehicle. "Cat got your-", but she didn't finish because at that precise moment, Chad had seized her arm and spun her around, backing her up against her car door and pressing in upon her. _If anyone saw...._

"I do not like to loose Sonny. I will NOT loose", he whispered fiercely at her. He brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and although she should have felt afraid, she didn't. Her heart was thumping and her palms became clammy, but she wasn't afraid. She was oddly excited and more than a little turned on by this possessive streak of his. "Obviously my little stunt back there was successful, if you holing yourself in your dressing room for hours was any indication", he laughed, lightly trailing a finger against her lips, licking his in anticipation of what was yet to come. "But Munroe, that was only the beginning", he trailed his fingers down her neck and chest, just as he'd done the other night and walked away, leaving Sonny standing there and feeling ashamed.

She hadn't done anything to take matters into her own hands. No, she had just become more like putty in his. But, as he walked closer to his car, she knew she still had time.

"Was it Chad? Was it, REALLY?", she mocked him, and as he turned to face her, she mimicked his previous motions, lightly tracing his previous path down her neck and chest. She allowed herself a quiet gasp to escape and watched with relish as his eyes became narrow slits and he started fuming. He was loosing again, and she loved it. Not waiting for him to catch up, she hopped in her car and drove off for home.

It was late when she got there, needing her key to get in and having to tip toe through the kitchen and up the stairs to her room so as to not wake her mum. But, when she crawled into bed, she came up with another idea.

Dialing the number quickly on her cell, she waited for him to answer. As expected, "CDC. What to do?", he asked, voice chipper, having lost the huskiness from their previous encounter mere minutes before.

She didn't speak, but just breathed into the phone, giving out a little moan and a "Chad!", before hanging up and laughing with delight. She could picture his face as he pressed the phone more eagerly against his ear, awaiting more. But, she would not give him the satisfaction. Turning off her phone, she rolled over and went to sleep.

--

Chad didn't know what she was playing at. He wasn't about to call her and ask for an explanation because that would make it seem like it effected him, which it did not. _At least, that's what she'll think. _Her intended message rang clear to him though, she wanted him, but would refrain because she knew it was torture- for the both of them. But still, the sound of her pants and his name coming out in the ecstasy, he was surprised he hadn't come with the excitement of it all. He even wondered if she was pleasuring herself and called him in the middle of it. He doubted it though.

Trying to fall asleep that night was no small feat. He still had images of her floating around his head, and it didn't matter how many sheep he count and how many lines he went through, Sonny kept popping up at the most inopportune times.

So, he plotted. With all his might, he tried to come up with something that would make her want him to the point of having to give herself up... and then what he would do after. After all, this whole ordeal was quite humiliating for him, not getting a girl he wanted. She would have to pay.

It was during all of this planning that his phone went off again and his heart leapt a little thinking that maybe it was Sonny, with another moaning call or even questioning his reaction to her first one. But, reading the call display he saw that it was in fact not her, but Portlyn. Against his better judgement, he picked up.

"Portlyn? It's one in the morning! What are you-", but he was cut short when he heard sobbing at the other end of the line. "Portlyn?!", he asked, shooting up in bed and turning on his bedside lamp. "Are you okay?", he asked calmly.

"He- he dumped me!", she whined, sobbing and trying to breathe normally but failing miserably.

"Who dumped you?", Chad asked, even though he already knew the answer. Would she tell him? Or would she realize her mistake in calling him?

"Nico. We were seeing each other privately", she said. Sounding a little bit better and a lot more calmer, she explained their failed date after she shot her scenes that day. How he wanted to show off their relationship, but she wanted it to remain a secret. How he took it the wrong way, as if she was ashamed of him and he stormed off. Not answering calls. Not online. Nothing. Despite the fact of being calmer, she was still very upset. Chad could tell that she felt a lot for him just over the fact that she was crying. The Portlyn he knew hardly ever cried, choosing instead to be a stone wall to fend off any heartbreak and emotion to maintain the seriousness of her acting career.

"Port, he had every right to want to show off your relationship. He really likes you, everyone could tell. What was wrong with coming out?", Chad asked, and immediately he regretted it.

"Coming out!? We can't Chad! We are from enemy shows if you haven't already noticed", she stiffled another sob, but Chad could still hear it from his end of the line. "Besides, everyone is waiting for you and Sonny to come out and take us all by storm with your Romeo and Juliet love story", she blurted, and Chad felt a new wave of tears coming. _So that was it... _Chad thought._ Everyone is expecting this from me and Sonny, and it all might get ruined if it happens before with Portlyn and Nico._

"Hey Port. Look, I'm really sorry. But nothing is going to happen-", but once again he was cut short by her, and this time she was shrieking.

"Do NOT tell me that nothing is going between you and Sonny, Chad. Everyone sees it, even the viewers at home. That's why the show wants her to come back next season too. You guys want each other so bad, sometimes it's even a little awkward watching you guys together", she sounded like she was laughing now, and Chad was able to breathe. She was obviously crazy though. All that was between Sonny and himself was the need for sex. That's it. That's what everyone was seeing every week.

"If I promise to talk to this Rico-", he asked blankly.

"It's Nico!", she hissed.

"FINE! Nico guy, if I promise to talk to him, will you let me get some sleep tonight please?", he sighed, really feeling the fatigue set in.

"Yes. Good night", she said quietly, obviously drained too and hanging up.

_What a weird turn of events..... _Chad thought to himself as he finally dozed off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chad looked over to Nico as he ate his lunch the next day. He'd promised Portlyn he'd do it, and he would. He just didn't know how. Portlyn was a very good actress because she was down at the opposite end of Chad's table laughing with Kim and Greg about something. But Chad could see the effects of last night- the paler than usual face, the extra coating of liner to off-set the dark shades under her eyes, the deflated ego.

He finally got his opportunity after lunch when Nico stayed after to finish his food, also appearing a little lost. Chad approached his table wearily, knowing that every set of eyes were on him when he neared his target. But, Chad could really care less about what all these chumps thought of him- he was helping out a friend after all.

"Hey Nico!", he asked cheerily, hoping to start the conversation off on a positive note. It seemed that this was a good idea because Nico beamed at him, obviously elated that Chad was even talking to him, let alone knew his name.

"Hey Chad!", he said, pulling out the chair beside him. "Sit down buddy", and although he sounded enthusiastic, there was a dull pang in it that reminded Chad of Portlyn's tone last night on the phone. "Did you need anything?", Nico added, looking at Chad through blank eyes.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Portlyn", Chad blurted. No need to beat around the bush, may as well get to it. "She called me upset last night. Now, I don't blame you or anything", he added hastily, seeing the defensive look on Nico's face. "I myself have had a few issues with the women", he puffed out his chest and chuckled at his own joke. Nico attempted a smile but didn't say anything. So Chad continued, "She was really hurt about the break up. I think you may have misunderstood her intentions with keeping things quiet between you two. She knows that the press will have a field day when they hear about you two, but you will also get in trouble from taking any attention Sonny and I might get if we choose to come out with our relationship", Chad gritted. When the other guy looked at him curiously, he thought he'd elaborate. "We're not going out, or planning on doing so, but Portlyn seems to think we will. But, she really really likes you, if keeping me up half the night complaining about you breaking up with her is any indication. Listen", he added, because he knew this was really getting him nowhere. Nico looked positively bored. "-Portlyn needs this job. She has to support her family because her dad is out of work and her mom is pregnant and can't work right now. She just doesn't want to put her job in jeopardy, regardless of how much she likes you". Chad raised his eyebrows at him and pushed away his chair, ready to get up. As he was about to turn to walk away, he heard Nico clear his voice.

"Thanks Chad. I didn't know any of that stuff about Portlyn supporting her parents. But, now that I do, I can see it from her perspective. Thanks", and, smiling again, the other boy rose too, and headed in Chad's intended direction. That is, until he saw who was standing there.

"Chad", Sonny mumbled, fidgeting with her hair and tapping her foot. She looked guarded and much more vulnerable than last night.

"Sonny", he mirrored her pose, shrugging and fighting the urge to panic. _How much had she heard? Would she blab? Who was he kidding, this was Sonny, of course she wouldn't!_

"That was really nice of you Chad", she said, and he got the weird impression that she blurted it out all in one go. "I didn't know what was going on between them, but I'm glad someone has the decency to step in and let them know it's alright to continue on", she looked up at him then and that same feeling he had from yesterday just before the first shoot arose within him again. Squelching it down, he moved past her and out across the lot. _What was going on here?_

He was only halfway across the lot however when a hand grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around. She blocked his way, desperation in her eyes. "You can't just walk away when something gets emotional Chad", she muttered. Although her voice was shaky, her gaze was strong and she held it for a while until he could no longer and dropped it.

--

Standing there in the parking lot, she knew what he wanted and knew what he needed and knew that they were two completely different things. The question was, which one would she give him? Tearing her gaze from his face, she looked down to the dark tee shirt he was wearing and pulled on the bottom hem of it, lightly grazing her fingers over his bare stomach. She could feel his muscles tighten under her feather light touch and did it again, writing her name across his skin and tugging at his shirt. She wanted him, knew she did for a while, but she wouldn't give herself up unless he was willing to give up some of himself in return.

Suddenly, so suddenly it briefly frightened her, he grabbed her and pulled her up to him in a breath taking kiss, one filled with such passion and need that she almost sobbed right there on the spot with the aching feeling it left her. He roughly bit down on her lip, drawing blood and tangled his tongue with hers, entwining his fingers in hers and letting both pairs of hands rest on her lower back.

He moaned and then leaned back, allowing them both air, but coming back to rest his forehead against hers and look into her eyes. She had to remind herself to breath, to not pass out with the pleasure of it all, with the intensity of what had just happened.

"You know Munroe, I'm not always bad", he teased, cocking a brow at her and chuckling softly. She smirked back.

"Sometimes I like it when you are though", she said and was surprised to find that her voice was husky from their kiss. His scent was overwhelming her, keeping her from thinking straight when it was so vital for her to do so.

"Oh really?! Well then... meet me here tonight, just before midnight and I'll show you just how bad I can be", Chad said, desire and competitiveness lacing his every word. As he walked off, enraveling his hands from hers, a huge gust of wind came to sit in the exact spot he had previously inhabited mere seconds before.

She already missed him. _That's a bad sign..._

a/n: Okay, sorry for the cliffy, but I will post the next three on Thursday. I just got confirmation that's when she'll be back. Please review. In the meantime, I will personally look into getting my internet fixed.


	11. Chapter 11

a/n: you guys are the best. and so funny too... i got a request to walk around best buy for internet connection. as tempting as that sounds, i don't feel like getting kicked off property. thanks for all the reviews though. and on to the story....

It was a quarter to midnight and Sonny was pacing around her dressing room, contemplating what she was about to do. Going with him could mean going all the way, and although she knew she was ready for that now, would she still agree afterwards? And, what would happen afterwards? She was done with his show, that much was for sure, but there was still the sharing of the lot, the seeing him everyday... and more importantly, the fluttering in her stomach whenever she saw him. The latter was something she was trying desperately to forget.

At five minutes to, her legs moved, making the decision for her. She vaguely saw his outline waiting for her in the exact spot he left her and the unwanted fluttering returned in full swing, her trying to stamp it down soon following.

"Chad", she whispered into the silent darkness. She breathed shallowly, looking at his delicate features in the moonlight, completely taken by the darkness of his eyes and the intense stare he had fixed upon her.

"Sonny", he replied, nodding and breaking eye contact. He started walking towards his car, the only car left in the parking lot and she followed close behind him. She shivered slightly as they both got in and he revved the engine. "You like the bad Chad, you got him", he said loudly as he floored the gas pedal and sped out of the parking lot and down the deserted side street. Sonny's nerves completely left her to be replaced by adrenaline and excitement.

Before she had time to collect her thoughts and get her bearings, Chad's hand snaked over the console between them and came to rest upon her left thigh, his thumb lazily tracing designs on it and slowly making it's way up until-

"Chad, maybe we should wait until after-", Sonny started, her voice quivering with both want and need.

"I thought you wanted danger Munroe", he sneered. He stole his hand back from his place on her thigh and lowered the speed of the car. They drove like that, in silence, as Sonny thought about his reaction. _Did he hate her now? Did he still want her?_

As they rounded a corner, a modern apartment came into view and Chad pulled into the parking garage smoothly. _So this is where he lives,_ she thought coyly. He got out first, making his way to her side to hold open the door and give her his hand, leading her to the glass elevator. She was a bundle of nerves all over again, as she tried to figure out what he was doing.

She didn't have to wait long however, because as soon as the elevator doors closed, he closed the remaining space between them, scooping her to his chest and leading them to rest upon the wall, Sonny's back leaning against it. As his lips captured hers, his hips met her own with a smooth grind that had them both moaning at once and intensifying the kiss. She tugged at his hair and he scratched at her left hip, his left hand buried deep within her own locks.

As the ding of the elevator snapped them back into reality, he pulled them out and along a short hallway to a door with a silver 3 on it. "This is us", he choked out, fumbling with his keys and pushing open the door for her. She hesitantly entered, looking around at the place that he inhabited, obviously alone.

"Where's-", she began, but was cut off as he silenced her with another kiss. She could feel him undoing her buttons and tried doing the same for him, but he leaned away and smiled against her lips. _So that's how he's going to play... _

They made it to the couch before toppling over in a heap of passion and fury, needing to get out all the tension they'd been feeling for months. But, Chad remained in control, fighting to remain that way while Sonny daftly attempted to remove his shirt after he'd discarded hers somewhere along their path to their location.

Now, only in her black lace bra and jeans, he looked down at her and smiled. "Tsk tsk Miss. Munroe, quite the predicament you've put yourself into, isn't it", and leaned down to trace a path down her torso with tantalizingly wet kisses. She squirmed beneath him, trying to gain some sort of power, but failing as he dipped a finger beneath the cup of her bra to tease her nipple with an ever so light graze. Her hips bucked up unexpectantly and he chuckled at her embarrassment.

Just as she was trying to sit herself up, she felt him buck forwards too, realizing that her motions had created the same tension she herself was feeling. Smiling, she did it again and watched as his eyelids fluttered shut in suppressed pleasure.

"Do you like that Chad?", she laughed, doing it again and again until they'd started a steady rhythm, soon joined by panting and moaning, of unbuttoning and hard kisses. When they were both just down to their underwear, Chad paused and looked at her.

"Are you ready?", he asked, his voice such a gentle contrast to the previous devil he'd been. He searched her eyes for an answer, even when she nodded her yes and started pulling at the waistband of the last barrier they had to get rid of. He licked his lips and before doing the same, kissed her.

Sonny immediately stopped what she was doing when he started to kiss her. This kiss was very different from any they had shared, today and everyday before. She allowed herself to sink into it, to him and he gently laid her back onto the couch and framed her hair around her head. His hands came up to cup her cheeks so softly and there was no urgency in the way his tongue pushed past her lips to meet with hers, just patience and want.

All of their kisses before this one had been made up of pure tension, of taking and pushing. Of hot and heaviness and the desire to completely control the other person. Of getting something from the other person. But this kiss... it was completely different, from the way he kept looking into her eyes, to the nervousness she felt coming from him and from what their eyes seemed to communicate with each other. This kiss was full of giving and easiness, of patience and need. Of... love.

As Sonny came to this realization, she took Chad's hands from her stomach where they'd come to rest and broke the kiss, ignoring the dizziness she felt and leaned back again.

"No", was all she said, and Chad seemed to understand, because he moved off her and sat at the end of his couch and waited for her to sit up. It was hard for her to do, her head was swimming with so many questions, but she did it and replaced her bra and tee-shirt before turning to look at him. He continued to sit there in his boxers, his clothes a heap on the floor, but when he turned to meet her gaze, there was something in it. Sonny couldn't quite place what it meant, but she somehow knew she didn't have to leave just yet. And, she wouldn't....


	12. Chapter 12

It must have been morning when someone finally spoke up, because when Chad did, his voice was hoarse and unused, a lot like after a long sleep. "I'm sorry Sonny. I hope that you don't think-", he began, but Sonny moved closer, silencing him with her eyes.

"Honestly Chad, I don't know what to think. I know that there is something you're not telling me, something that effects what would have, could have happened last night. And, maybe you'll explain it to me later because right now I need to get home", she hastily picked up the rest of her belongings and left.

Chad didn't need to look into her eyes to see the pain she was in. He could hear it in her voice. She'd thought she'd been rejected. He hissed as if he was the one who was burned and pushed the coffee table over. _So that's what he'd gotten for finally being a gentleman._

Thinking that maybe a cold shower would do the trick, he jumped in, making sure to ignore the little key ring Sonny left behind in her hurry to get away from him.

--

Sonny was shaking as she tried to hail a cab. She couldn't believe the position she'd put herself in, willingly giving herself up, just to be rejected in the end. Why did he want her to stay? Was he lonely? _Then maybe he should go back to living with his parents,_ she thought bitterly. She looked down at her rumpled outfit, not twenty four hours ago carefully picked out and ironed, ready for her "big night".

As her cab pulled up to her house, she got out and handed him the cash. That's when she realized it was gone. Her lucky key ring her dad had given to her when she was a kid. The silver cloud was a gift he'd gotten from one of his many business trips over the years. He'd said it reminded him of her, always with her head up in the clouds, always the big dreamer. And now she'd gone and misplaced it.

She trudged up the long staircase to her front porch and decided to stay for a little while on the swing, breathing in the fresh air and collecting her thoughts before having to face her mother.

She didn't understand why he didn't want her to leave. Why he'd been so fierce with her before, and then become so gentle and loving. It had surprised her and she didn't know what to make of it. But the thing most irksome for her was how they were going to behave the next day at work. Would they go back to their sexual tension based bickering, or would they completely avoid one another? She didn't know which one she preferred.

---

The moment of truth came the next morning when Chad and her almost bumped into each other reaching for salads for lunch. Sonny was back to hanging out with the So Random cast and Chad was ignoring the people on MacKenzie Falls again. But both had felt each other's eyes on them, both had sensed the hostility of the gazes and now both had to deal with the reaction they were most dreading.

"Chad", Sonny mumbled, grabbing her salad and turning to go back to her table.

"Sonny", Chad replied tersely, sighing with defeat. He didn't know what to do, how to act around her. He wanted to prove he still wanted her, still cared about what had happened the previous night and not brushed it off like she seemed to be pretending to do.

He followed her to the line and bumped up close to her, accidentally on purpose skimming her bum as he passed and picked up a bottle of water from the cooler. He smiled to himself in congratulations as he watched her stiffen and her eyes narrow.

Chad was just heading to the desert counter when he felt her presence behind him and turned to see her only inches away from his face.

"What do you think you're doing Chad? One minute you want me, the next you don't? Make up your damn mind", she hissed, thankfully keeping her voice low enough that only the two of them could hear, because most of the line up was already looking weirdly at their close proximity to one another.

He grabbed hold of her arm fast, so that she couldn't get away, not like last time. "Oh, I still want you. But it seems that... things have changed", he murmured and backed away, giving her a look that he desperately hoped she caught. It appeared however, that she did not.

"Stop trying to mess with my head Chad, it's not going to work", she pulled her arm from his grasp and walked away, not even looking back to see the damage she'd caused.

Chad dropped his salad, drink and desert back where he'd gotten them and made his way out of the cafeteria and on his way home for the day. The season was over and he had two weeks off, two weeks of replaying that moment in his head over and over again.

On his way to the car, Portlyn walked by him, a huge grin plastered across her face and humming a familiar tune. "Hey Chad", she sang out to him. He must have looked worse for wear because she stopped dead in her tracks and took the full sight of him in. "What's wrong", she asked. Chad immediately hated himself. She had gone from chipper to confused to upset in a matter of seconds. And, all because of him.

"Nothing", he tried to reassure her, but to no avail. She pushed him away from his car door, which he'd been trying to unlock and made him look into her eyes.

"Don't lie to me Chad. Just a couple of days ago I had that same look on my face. What did she do? Or shall I ask, what did you do?", she said, no trace of a smile on her face.

"It's none of your business", he shrugged, trying to get back to his door, but she wouldn't let him, only pushed him away again.

"Like hell it's none of my business. You helped me Chad, I'm going to do the same for you. You know how much I hate being indebted to you", she said, cocking her head and finally allowing a smile to break surface. He mirrored hers and stepped back, sighing and rubbing his face.

"Sonny and me were about to take things to the next level last night, but I couldn't do it", he admitted. Just as he thought, he heard Portlyn snort and opened his eyes to look at her reaction.

"Chad Dylan Cooper couldn't do it?! Of course you can, you've done it before", she shook her head and leaned against the door, looking off into the distance, awaiting the rest of the story.

"I didn't mean I couldn't DO it, I just didn't want to, not in those circumstances. She thought it was all a game, but it was her first time, she deserved to have something, someone special share that moment with her. Taking out my sexual frustrations on her wasn't going to cut it".

Portlyn could not believe what she was hearing, that much Chad could gather from her face.

"So you're telling me you gave up your dream, something that you've wanted from the very moment you laid eyes on her, all because you wanted her first time to be special? Are you falling for her Chad?", she looked directly up at him at that point and nodded in understanding.

"I am NOT falling for her. I just didn't want to be an ass. I am capable of being a gentleman every once in a while you know", he scoffed, shoving his key in the lock and finally prying the door open.

But, even as he drove away, leaving a stunned looking Portlyn in the sunny parking lot, he knew that something he said wasn't right. He knew that his feelings had changed, but didn't quite understand what they meant.


	13. Chapter 13

Sonny was driving home about a week later, reveling in the fact that her mum actually let her use the car when she decided to just go- drive forever... well, at least until the gas light came on. After an hour of driving down LA's main roads, she found herself going absently all over the place. It wasn't until she pulled up to the massive apartment that she realized just where exactly she had ended up.

She was going to pull out and drive away when she noticed a different car than Chad's parked in his space. It was beat up and dingy looking, making Sonny suspicious right off the bat. Who's car was that? Certainly not a friend of Chad's, that was for sure. Putting her own car in drive in visitor's parking, she locked up and started walking towards the front entrance, ready to investigate this. She was just thinking about how she hoped it wasn't a robber of some sort when someone grabbed her wrist, put a hand over her mouth and lead her over to the bushed areas surrounding the property. She struggled and tried to scream, but the other person was much to strong for her.

"Be quiet!", a familiar voice whispered in her ear and she spun around and opened her mouth to yell at Chad but he covered her mouth with his hand again, sighing. "Please. Or else someone will hear and it will go against my entire plan". Taking a look at him, Sonny saw that he looked tired and on edge.

"What's going on? Who's car is that?", Sonny asked, breathing for lost air and rubbing at her wrist where his firm grip had just been.

"It's my parents. They decided to stop by for a visit", Chad looked down at the ground and put his hands in his pockets. He sounded winded, as if he was the captive and not the capturer.

"Then let's go see them. I knew you were really into yourself, but Chad, these are your parents, the least you could do is play good hostess", and Sonny started to walk out of the cover of bushes. She heard him stomp his foot and grunt and turned around to see him covering his face with a hand, the other grabbing at his normally very neat golden locks. "What's going on here Chad?", Sonny asked again, taking a step towards him and putting her hands on her hips.

"It's all your fault Munroe", he spat out, looking at her rather viciously.

"MY fault? They are YOUR parents Chad", she could feel her own anger growing and tried to think about anything other than the stupid guy in front of her.

"Yeah, but they saw you in MacKenzie Falls and our faces plastered on all the stupid magazines and think we're this new thing. They came down from their home in New Jersey to see you, thinking things were pretty serious", he could feel himself blush, but didn't resist. This was the sort of thing he was used to happening in the face of his parents visits.

"So you're avoiding them because....?", Sonny was still confused over his behaviour. After all, it was just his parents. You just tell them the truth and move on with it.

"Because they are so annoying, always interfering and everything. They think they act normal, but they don't. It's so embarrassing", he sighed and sat down on the dirty ground, something Sonny thought she'd never see. She sat down beside him, trying not to laugh.

"Not normal Chad? I think your family seems to be as normal as they get. They're curious. They live a couple of states away and worry about you. Just tell you about how annoying paparazzi can be and take them out for dinner. It shouldn't be hard keeping conversation, just talk about your life- you BOTH will love that", Sonny patted him on the arm and he looked up, nodding in understanding.

"I guess you're right. I just don't really understand this family thing. I grew up with my agent in LA ever since I was 5, trying to get famous, leaving them behind with my older brother. They could only afford to send me, so stayed there", he picked at the stray pieces of grass around them, leaning his hand into one of his palms. Sonny was completely taken by the situation, by the picture in front of her: Chad looking so vulnerable, so... young.

"C'mon Chad. Time to stop playing in the dirt and get on with it. They're waiting", she stood up and offered her hand. But, he refused it and got up on his own, pushing past her with his head held high, pretending that what just happened didn't. Trying to keep up, Sonny found herself once again trying to keep down her anger and think about other things. That's when she remembered something.

"Hey Chad? Where's your car if their's is in your spot?", she asked, looking around her, but not seeing his sleek black vehicle anywhere.

"I parked it around the corner so I could stake this place out and wait for them to leave", he shrugged. She snorted, but followed him anyways, that is, until they reached the door and he turned to her, looking past her and said, "I'm doing this on my own, good-bye", and moved to shut the door behind him.

That was it for Sonny, she couldn't take it anymore and allowed her anger to bubble over, readying herself for attack. "CHAD DYLAN COOPER! You are so rude! I HELPED you! You-", but Chad never got to hear the rest of her rant (thankfully!) because mooing ensued and she plucked her cell phone from her pocket and answered it swiftly, as calm as she'd just been angry the previous seconds. She turned her back on him so he couldn't eavesdrop, but he didn't have to to hear her shriek, "WHY HIM?!" and "NUH UH" and then, "FINE!!", slamming her phone off and throwing it hastily into her skirt pocket.

"That was Marshal, he's planning to send the two of us, accompanied by Portlyn and Nico to Canada to meet some of our fans up there for the next three days. It's been slow shooting for us, and you're done your season so it's 'perfect'", she said, not meeting his eyes. From the tone of her voice and the way she said the word, he could tell it wasn't "perfect" and whole-heartedly agreed.

"When?", was all he could come up with.

"Tonight. So, I guess you get out of dinner with your family after all", came her response, voice empty and bitter. "Plane leaves at eight. Be there", she said, turning and leaving him alone in the foyer of his building. As she exited, he tried to ignore the tightening of his chest and the longing to go after her. Blaming it on a need for more information, information he could get from Portlyn, he turned and pushed the "UP" button for the elevator, already planning his speech to his parents. Parents he never knew, and was afraid never knew him either.

a/n: Sorry! I just couldn't choose so I picked these ones. For everyone who liked the first option, that might still come up. Thanks for everyone's input- I appreciate it greatly. Just so you know, you might have already realized this- I've got connection :D So expect more frequent updates--- like TOMORROW!! Review please :)


	14. Chapter 14

_Flight 121 from Los Angeles to Toronto is boarding now. This is the last call. Please make your way to Gate 3._

He couldn't believe this! Chad Dylan Cooper was not late for anything in his life, no interviews, no special events, not even for work after a late night party. But, if he didn't hurry now, he was going to be late for his flight to Toronto. Even though he'd contemplated missing it, calling in sick, even doing all the special appearances from web cam, he knew he couldn't. As ego-headed and snobby he seemed, his fans meant everything to him, and Canadian fans were some of his favourites.

Running to the Gate and flashing his boarding pass at the last possible minute, he slowed his pace walking onto the plane, into first class. He thought about what had made him late for his flight- or almost had anyways. The forced conversation with his parents, the first recognized look of pain on his mother's face when he said he had to leave, the anger that flashed in his father's eyes when he told them they'd have to cancel the hotel accommodations they'd booked for his behalf. These were all things he'd never noticed before, never given much thought to. Even though he knew they were his parents, it never seemed that way, not even before he was picked up by his agent, although that was a long time ago, he could still remember not fitting in. He was never into athletics like his older brothers, but opted for watching tv and memorizing his favourite lines from his top shows. And even though they tried, they were completely different types of people, why couldn't they see that?

"Oh, so you decided to show up then?", came Sonny's voice in his ear when he sat down in his seat, bringing him back to the present, blowing all thoughts of his parents away. Looking over at her, he noticed that she was putting her phone away, she'd been about to call someone over his absence.

"Just a little late. Nothing to panic over", he said breezily, looking ahead of him once again and planning to spend the short flight ignoring her and trying to focus on the interview questions that had been emailed to him earlier.

"You packed warm I assume?", came her voice again, rearing his new thoughts to a halt as he looked at her side-long. From the quizzical look on his face, she must have gotten her answer because she laughed and patted his leg softly. "Oh Chad! Don't you bother to watch the weather report before you take off anywhere? There's been an unexpected blizzard in the GTA for the past three days, and they are not expecting it to let up anytime soon. I'm surprised that we even got a flight there actually. It's supposed to be really bad", she sighed as if she really didn't even care and that was the first time he really took in her appearance. Although it was quite warm on the plane, Sonny was wearing some warm looking boots, a pair of stylish track pants and a thick sweater. She didn't seem to be affected by her wardrobe choice either, although Chad was sure that if that were him, he'd be sweltering.

He inwardly groaned. He HAD indeed, forgotten to check the weather network. He wasn't stupid though. It was February, which meant snow in Canada, so he had packed jeans and sweaters, just no toque or boots. And, he realized suddenly, no coat either. Deciding he needed a change of subject, he turned in his seat to study Sonny again. "What's the schedule again? And have you figured out why it's Portlyn and _Nico_ and not Portlyn and Tawni?", he asked. He had not been able to get a hold of Portlyn all afternoon, and looking around, he noticed that they weren't even in the first class part of the plane with them.

"I thought you of all people would understand that Chad. Portlyn and Tawni hate each other and neither are good enough actresses to pretend that they don't. Besides, Tawni hates the cold weather and thinks it ruins her hair", she said with a note of contempt. Chad ignored this.

"Where are they then?", he asked, impatient to have all his questions answered before lift off so that he'd have the flight to himself.

"They took an earlier flight for an earlier interview. Leading to the next thing: the schedule. We have a couple things apart, Nico and Portlyn, You and I, but we do MTV together in the end. All WE have is Breakfast Television tomorrow morning, Much Music tomorrow afternoon, a special evening event held in Toronto on that CN Tower thing that night and we all join together for MTV the next afternoon. There's poster and meet and greets the next day though, and we're expected there, literally, all day", she didn't look upset by this though, not in the least. In fact, she kind of looked excited.

"Happy much?", Chad muttered under his breath, thinking that maybe she wouldn't hear. But, she did.

"I'll have you know that this is my first time in Canada. And, I love snow. It's the one thing, besides my family, that I miss the most about Milwaukee", she said, brightly turning to Chad. He couldn't help but smile at the look on her face, at once being reminded by a kid in a candy store.

But, the flight took that moment to start take off, and at once they were silent, both looking in opposite directions, both minding their own business, planning to take time to themselves before they spent the next three days together.

a/n: Sorry, this was a filler chapter, just letting everyone know what's to come. and i know i promised more frequent updates, but i went away unexpectedly. turns out that i do have a life anyways. thanks for all the reviews and i hope everyone enjoys the three chapters i've put up today to make up for it. Please review!

BTW- for mentioning them in this chapter and all future references, i do not own any of the Canadian tv shows listed above. there will most likely be more later on, but just remember this! thanks


	15. Chapter 15

"Thanks for coming on the show. It was great to have you here. We haven't seen that big an audience since Twilight", came the producers voice as Sonny and Chad were being led to the back of the building where Chad's shiny black rental car was waiting for them.

"Thanks for having us. It was such fun. Canadian television is so laid back", Sonny gushed, still on the high of a pumped up, energetic interview and meeting session with fans. Chad nodded his agreement beside her, fishing in his jeans for his car keys.

"Mr. Cooper, you're going to freeze out there", said the welcoming committee leader, the person who gave them the tour around the building and showed them to their green room before the show.

"It's only a short walk from here to the car. I'm sure I'll be fine", he shrugged, getting ready to leave when he felt Sonny brush up behind him.

"Wait Chad! I have to put my coat on", came her voice all muffled from somewhere within the heap of material now covering every inch of her. Finally, her head popped up and she grinned up at him. "Ready!", she exclaimed, prepared to fight the blistering cold. As much as Chad had sounded unaffected by the freezing weather, it was all a lie. He didn't even have to be outside to feel the nip of the breeze, he could just remember it from getting off the plane and leaving the hotel this morning to come to this same building for Breakfast Television. He'd gotten through that one with comments about his pink nose and chattering teeth, so he'd prepped himself for Much Music, putting on an extra pair of socks and a warmer sweater, jamming the heater in the green room on high to make it sweltering hot in there, ensuring that the only flush of his cheeks would come from sweat, not showing any weakness to climate and location change.

As he headed out to his awaiting faith of freezing on his way to the car, he unlocked the doors automatically and got in quickly, not even bothering to help Sonny into her side of the car. Not that she needed it anyways, she just sauntered through the snow, even stopping to pick it up. Chad was about to get back out just to shove her into her seat when she opened the door and jumped inside, closing it quick to accommodate Chad's need for heat.

"About bloody time", Chad said, starting the car and blasting the heat. He pulled out slowly, which he hated. Driving in snow is not something he was accustomed to, and he hated driving slowly. But, fearing for his life, he did it anyways and drove them out to the outskirts of the city to the place they were renting their clothes for that night's formal occasion. He had no idea where he was driving them, having left the directions back at the hotel and after the third rounding of a very familiar corner, Sonny caught on and groaned.

"We're lost?", she asked, ducking her head further into her coat and sighing heavily. "How much gas do we have?", she asked timidly, trying to look past Chad's shoulder, but failing. That was another thing Chad was hoping she wouldn't notice. He had yet to fill up this car with gas. And, he was just about running on empty.

At that precise moment, the car jolted, slowed down, made some uncomfortable sounding noises and stopped, no more lights, no more stereo and most of all, no more heat.

"You have got to be kidding me!", Chad yelled, thumping the switch for the heat, desperate to get back the sweet warmth he'd just lost. He leaned his head back against his seat and closed his eyes, praying for some sort of sign to lead them- or him, out of this mess.

"Maybe if you'd stopped for gas when-", Sonny said, her voice rising in anger too, now coming to the full realization that they were stranded in God knows where, no gas station or civilization in sight with a formal event to be at in three hours.

"DON'T yell at me, okay?", Chad pleaded, looking at her with begging eyes. She shut her mouth and looked out her window, keeping silent as he rummaged around for his cell phone and cursed when he saw he had no service.

What felt to Chad like hours had gone by, and he was starting to feel cold. Wrapping his arms around himself, he tried to keep him voice from chattering, but Sonny noticed and rolled her eyes. He heard some muffled moving, but averted his gaze, staring straight ahead into white nothingness.

"Here", she gritted out, thrusting her coat at him and glaring.

"I don't want your coat Sonny. Put it back on before you get sick", Chad said, forcing it back at her. When she refused, he sighed and said, "Besides, it'd be too small for me anyways and Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT wear women's jackets. Under ANY circumstances", he added for good measure. She'd finally seemed to come to her senses and took the jacket back when he heard her snort.

"What?!", he asked, immediately becoming self conscious.

"Just imagining you in a pink frilly jacket", she said, getting back into her jacket. As she lifted her arms to get in, her shirt rode up a little and Chad caught sight of a little patch of her skin, tinged pink with the cold and waiting to be caressed. But, he kept his hands to himself, looking straight ahead again. Sonny must have caught sight of this look though because she giggled.

"Don't act as if you haven't seen it before Chad", she scoffed and looked out her own window.

"Why exactly are you so bitter about that night? We didn't do anything!", he choked out, allowing himself to ask the question that had been nagging him for days.

"Exactly, but you pretend that nothing was going to happen anyways", she shot back. At this point, they were both facing each other in the little car, their breaths coming out in little clouds and their breathing escalating.

"It wasn't!", he yelled, his words hanging in the air, sucking all the air out of her lungs.

"Then why did you even invite me over? Why did I throw myself at you? HUH?", she looked on the verge of tears now and he instantly regretted bringing it up. His anger faded immediately and he grabbed onto her, hugging her through her think jacket and allowing her own unease and shame wash over him. He felt disgusted with himself, disgusted when he should feel proud.

"I invited you over because I thought the same thing as you: that our sexual frustrations would soon be over. But, I couldn't. They way you trembled, the way you sighed, they way you looked. I was feeling too much and I knew it'd be your first time. And your first time should be special Sonny. Not something done on a couch, hormone- full with some guy who spits comments your way and calls you by your last name", he felt her stiffen in his embrace and gently let go, afraid to look down into her eyes.

"Thank you Chad", she gasped out, evidently finding it harder to look at him directly in the eyes as well. She untangled herself from his arms and looked down into her lap. The silence that filled the air after that was one of understanding, self revelation and hope.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the back window behind Chad and they spun around in their seats to look at a black figure waving away the snow and motioning for Chad to put down the window. Hitting the automatic button, the window scraped as if opened, the snow covering it having frozen to the glass and getting stuck in the sockets.

"You kids need help?", came a loud booming voice, from the man in a dark green winter jacket, wearing a huge grin on his face, having rescued Hollywood's hottest young actor and actress.


	16. Chapter 16

Sonny was brushing a light layer of blush over her cheeks in preparation of that night. Her dress fit perfectly, slim and layered, the perfect shade of purple. She decided to put her hair in a simple pony, pulling her hair away from her made-up face and neck. Around her neck was a simple locket with a ruby in it. It was her first purchase made after getting her place on So Random.

As much as she tried to shake the cold, she couldn't. And, she couldn't shake the impact of Chad's gaze on her either. Turns out, the hotel messed up their reservations and they were stuck in a single room, one super-sized bed. So, they were right next to each other at the kitchen sink, her fixing her hair, trying to avoid his gaze as he ruffled his own, his own eyes continuously flitting to her. She knew that something had happened in the car, knew that he still wanted her, but had her feelings in mind now. But, she couldn't take it any more.

"Chad. Could you please stop looking at me! I can't put the rest of my make-up on if you keep staring at me", she insisted, trying to look hard at him, but knowing a smile was breaking through.

"I wasn't staring", he insisted, finding the bathroom sink oddly interesting as he avoided her eyes.

"What would you call it Chad?", she turned to him, hands on her hips, trying to meet his gaze. "What, now you refuse to look at me? What a child!", she gritted out, fury coming to as a result of his behaviour.

"I will look at you when I want to look at you", he looked up then, eyes blank and intense.

"What? Like, two minutes ago when you were staring?", she scoffed. She felt his fingers on her arm before she knew what was happening. He turned her towards him, but he wasn't looking into her eyes, he was looking at her lips. And his own tongue darted out to lick his own. "What?", she asked, her heart hammering in her chest and her mind racing. Her voice came out shaking, giving her uneasiness away.

"You said I was acting like a child because I wouldn't look. Now I am. Make up your mind Sonny", he kept looking at her lips, trailing his gaze over them, the further down to the little bit of cleavage she was showing. His lips parted a little and he smirked. A blush crept up from her neck and her breath caught.

She looked at him as well. He was wearing a sky blue dress shirt and black trousers, no socks or shoes on yet. His shirt was not buttoned up all the way, showing the top of his toned chest. She wanted to reach out and trail her fingertips along his soft skin, just like that day in the parking lot. But, she didn't. They didn't have time to do anything, and she wasn't sure she wanted to.

His grip on her arm lessened and his thumb traced little swirls on her skin, making her shiver. His smirk widened at her reaction and he leaned in ever so slightly, whispering in her exposed ear, "You look nice tonight". He backed away and leaned his forehead against hers, something she'd really grown to like. That way she could look into those beautiful eyes of his and swim in the blue. His eyes were full of emotion, something she didn't understand, but it took her breathe away.

"Thank you. So do you", she replied tersely, her breath coming out in gasps and she backed away, trying to regain her composure. They had to be at the benefit in an hour and the weather had already proven to be a great obstacle. "We should leave soon. The car is supposed to be here in fifteen minutes", she said quietly, still looking at him. She wanted to be sure that he knew she wasn't pulling away. She just needed to prioritize, something she'd ignored doing before.

"You're right", he smiled, sitting down at the edge of the tub and pulling on some dress socks. "You should hurry a little. No need to put on so much make-up. You really don't need it", he murmured, just loud enough for her to hear.

Against her own will and usual routine, she took his advice and only put on some light eye shadow and light pink lip gloss. Chad was right, she really looked more naturally pretty this way. Smiling at her reflection, fixing her hair and scooping up her flats, she said, "Thanks Chad. Let's go", and led the way out of the hotel room, sliding into her flats on the way out.

---

The rest of the evening went just as smoothly as it had started, with shared glances between the two and little laughs whispered while dancing. Sonny found herself at the end of the night out on the CN tower deck, wrapped up in her big sweater and looking down at the brightly lit Toronto. She loved cities, always had, ever since she was little. There was something about the lights at night that soothed her when she should have gotten excited.

"You're going to get sick out here", came a man's voice from behind her. Turning around, she saw a head of one of the networks, a man who's name was whispered to her earlier in the night, a name long forgotten in the flood of information shared throughout the evening. His smile was friendly, one that most Canadians wore, Sonny had noticed.

"Don't worry about me. I'm coming back in soon. I just wanted to see the view from the top, you know?", she turned back to the seen. One side showed her the city, the highways leading in and out, the tall buildings, a directly down the Roger's Centre where big bands and the Blue Jays performed. The other showed the water, a golf course, a couple of beautiful boats. But, all Sonny saw was lights. Lights and colour.

"I know what you mean. I've lived in and around Toronto my entire life and it never fails me how nice it is from here. Even most spots down there. But, I won't keep you from looking, have a nice evening. And, Miss Munroe?", he asked, turning back from where he had gotten at the door. She looked up, indicating that she was listening and he smiled at her again. "Do keep acting. As funny as you are, and creative as you have shown to be, you are also a very talented drama actor, as shown with Mr. Cooper in there. I'd love to see you along side him some more", he nodded his goodbye and left, leaving her not only feeling thrilled with the compliment but wondrous at just how effective her and Chad had been on screen.

Giving herself another five minutes or so to ponder this and look out across the city, she left and went back into the welcoming warmth of the restaurant. She saw Chad across the room, talking to some other teenage actors, a couple of them on famous Canadian television shows Sonny had tuned into earlier in the day. He was a people person, could charm any female, yet be admired by any male. She smirked at this and made her way over to him, picking up her bag on the way.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have to go Chad. Early morning tomorrow", she smiled at her new friends, a couple she'd laughed all through dinner with, learning some of the coolest places in town. She watched him exchange contact information, something she herself had done earlier when he was talking to the big leagues. They said their good byes, grabbed their coats and left, taking the car back to their hotel. Chad's rental had been taken back because he didn't want to drive in the snow anymore and they had things to go over on the way to the rest of their events.

"I am so tired", she said as they got into their room, dropping her coat on the bed and running to the bathroom to change into her pajamas. Thankfully, she brought full pajamas and not her usual tee shirt and panties. She took off her make-up, brushed her hair out and put the flannel shirt and pants on, cursing herself for not bringing socks. She collected her things and walked out of the bathroom just in time to see Chad pulling on a pair of socks, shaking because all else he had on were boxers.

"Don't you have a shirt Chad? You're going to get really sick", she asked, tip toeing on the floor and dying to get into bed.

"No. You are if you don't get off the cold floor soon. Come on!", he flipped back the covers, inviting her in. Without hesitating she jumped in, and covered up right away. Sleeping arrangements or not, she was exhausted from all the interviews and fun events of the day. Her toes felt like ice and she wrapped her feet up in the covers, trying to keep heat in. She felt Chad lay down and looked over at him, surprised to see he was over the covers, still shivering.

"What are you doing?! Get under here!", she almost screamed. She rolled his eyes at his stupidity as he crawled underneath, a slight blush creeping over his cheeks. "Now is not the time for nobility. It's time to be smart Chad. I don't care, there is enough room in this bed for the both of us to keep to ourselves", she said, pushing the covers over her nose to keep it from freezing.

Chad scooted closer, keeping the heat between them, something added to just the body heat as well. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked at her. "Nice PJs", he chuckled, picking at the moons and clouds over the dark blue print.

"I like yours too", she said, snapping the elastic band of his boxers and laughing, turning over and allowing herself to fall asleep.

a/n: What'd you think? Okay, I'm going to be away for the next couple of days as well, so await my return and I will reward you with..... FOUR new chapters. Review please. I can see how many people are reading- if you read, review!!


	17. Chapter 17

Waking up, Sonny was vaguely aware of something sticking into her back. What she was more aware of though was a certain hand cupping her left breast possessively. On look down at the hand confirmed her suspicions- it was Chad. At some point during the night they had ended up spooning and he was holding onto her, transferring his body heat so that she was enveloped in his warmth. She smiled to herself.

Chad stirred in his sleep, reminding Sonny of the thing sticking into her back. She almost laughed aloud when she realized what it was- he had become aroused in his sleep! Taking advantage of the situation, she rubbed up against him, issuing a small moan. She allowed herself a chuckle, but gasped when he grinded himself into her, all the while his fingers uncupping and lazily tracing their way down between the valley of her breasts, coming to a stop just before the waistband of her pajama pants. Her breath quickened,_ Was he doing all this in his sleep? And, was he going to stop now?_

Apparently. She heard a soft sigh escape him and closed her eyes, praying for control. She was just drifting off to sleep when he grabbed her, flipping her on her back and leaning over her. "You're not going to sleep now are you?", his voice was husky and full of want, with need.

"I'm not tired at all", came her surprisingly calm voice, his voice reflecting her own passion. She stared at his experienced fingers as they unbuttoned her pajama top. Once it was undone, she pushed it aside and saw his eyes widen in shock when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. Then, he smirked cockily.

"Anticipating something tonight?", his eyebrows raised, his voice still raw with need.

"Perhaps I just wanted to be ready. You WERE looking at me-", she stuttered out, trying to explain herself. But, then she realized it was just a rhetorical question and bit her lip. "Truth is Chad? I'm a little nervous. Which is weird because we've been in this position before-", she started rambling, twisting a lock of hair in her fingers.

"Just do what you feel Sonny. Follow my lead", he said, raising an eyebrow and raking a thumb gently over her hardened nipple, giving a satisfactory smirk at her sharp intake of breath. Her chest heaved in anticipation of his next move when he didn't do anything, she realized this was her chance to make him breathe harder as well.

Reaching up, she ran her fingers through his silky locks and tugged, hard enough to make him groan, but not too hard to make his eyes water. He smiled down at her, "There you go", he said, dipping his head to take the exact same nipple into his mouth, nipping and licking, going by her reactions. When he seemed satisfied, he moved onto her other one and treated it with the same amount of care. Sonny squirmed beneath him, fighting the urge to allow her hips to buck, as they were so desperately trying to do so.

She tugged on his hair, leading his face up to meet hers, kissing him with need, spilling all her emotions into him, flipping them over in the process. Straddling his lap, she trailed her finger nails down his chest, sucking his neck in spots that made him growl in his hunger for her. She loved it and craved more contact. Disconnecting her fingers from where they has once again, come to tangle in his hair, she found his hands on her hips and pulled them up over his head, occasionally gasping as he nipped on the sharp pink nubs on her chest.

She pushed her body down onto his, continuing to kiss her was up and down his neck, lacing her fingers through his, thinking she was doing good at keeping it slow. That is until she licked a specific part just under his right ear and his hips instinctively grinded their way upwards. She hissed in pleasure, biting into his neck a little harder than need be and blew on it to make it better, but this mix of pleasure and pain caused his hips to buck up again and hers to come right down to meet them, both moaning in sync.

--

Chad took this moment to flip them over, leaving him on top. He knew he'd have to be careful not to rush anything, to be as gentle and make it as perfect as possible He wanted her so badly, had for a while, but he knew he needed to do this differently than he normally did. That didn't mean however that she got to have all the fun.

With surprisingly steady fingers, he looped his thumbs into her waistband and pulled them down, leaving her just in her light pink panties. As pretty and lacy as they were, Chad wanted nothing more than to rip them off her, but he controlled himself. He lowered himself and kissed his way up the inside of her toned thighs. Seeing that his actions were making her muscles constrict, he reached up and grabbed her hand, squeezing it a little in reassurance. She instantly relaxed.

When Chad got to her panty line, she squirmed and he flitted his hand lightly over her covered mound. Looking up, he had to keep from chuckling, because her mouth was shaped into a perfect "O". Wasting no more time, he pulled down the thin material in one swift movement. Lowering his mouth to her lips, he parted them slightly, licking his way up between them, marveling at how easily he made goosebumps rise on her skin. When he reached the sensitive nub at the top and flicked it with his tongue, he almost came at the sound of his name on her lips. "Oh Chad!", she moaned out, just above a whisper. He continued his licking, loving the way her fingers came to entwine in his locks again, pressing his mouth closer to her sweet folds. Sticking his tongue into her opening, her hips came up quickly to meet his mouth, wanting- no needing- him to do it again and again, which he did. She started to feel a pressure building in her lower stomach and feeling the heights of her ecstasy when the movements of his tongue slowed down, bringing her sinking back to reality. She was about to protest, he could see it written all over her face, but her eyes widened as he took off his boxers, their last article of clothing, the last obstacle.

"This is going to hurt, okay? If you want me to stop, just say so and I will immediately. But, for now, I will go nice and slow", and as he said it, and saw the approval in her eyes, he entered her slowly, just as he'd promised. But, it was no small feat. She was so tight, so wet around him, inviting and warm. They fit together perfectly as he slid all the way in. She was in pain, that much he could see from her eyes, and he wanted to pull out then, hating to be the person causing her this pain. But, she smiled up at him, nodding for him to continue, that she was okay. So, he pulled all the way out and slid back in again. After a couple more goes like this, she loosened a bit and became more comfortable. That's when the pleasure became evident in her features: the soft moans escalating to cries of pleasure; the scratch marks on Chad's back becoming more evident with each thrust and stroke; the sweat forming on her forehead and chest, starting as little beads and ending as a thin layer.

Chad held out as long as he could, and now that he was certain she was no longer in pain, he wanted to make it worth her while. He knew she was about to come even before she did and came with her, muffling her deep throaty growls of "OH Chad!", with a passionate kiss and a deep realization that he wasn't sure he could admit- even to himself.

a/n- give me a couple hours to post the other one. unfortunately for you guys, i might have to post the other two i promised due to editing (when you're "on vacation" you just write freely and don't even care about spelling. and reading over it, i did not do too well in that department :P). BTW- the idea of sonny waking up the chad's hand on her breast came from Meg Cabot's She Went All the Way. its one of my faves


	18. Chapter 18

Chad and Sonny startled awake at the sound of the hotel room phone ringing later that same morning. When Chad moved, Sonny immediately felt the coolness of where his hand used to be, once again on her left breast. She smiled to herself.

"Hello?", Chad croaked out, brushing the hair away from his eyes, but smiling to himself all the same. "Okay. Thank you", he told the person on the other end of the line. Laying back down, Sonny cuddled up to him, laying her head on his chest and lacing her fingers through his. "That was our wake up call. We have to meet up with Nico and Portlyn in about an hour", he informed her, chest vibrating with the words he was speaking.

"Mmmm", was all Sonny's reply. She didn't want to move, was afraid to. She knew she'd be sore. But, this was their job. So, after a few more moments of laying there, she got up, wrapping the comforter around her. She gasped as her feet touched the floor and her toes turned to instant ice. She heard Chad chuckle behind her. "You'll have to get up too, you know?", she exclaimed, running to the bathroom. Turning in the door frame, she cocked an eyebrow and innocently asked, "Care to join me?".

She saw the temptation in his eyes, but he shook his head. "I don't trust myself. We'd be in there all day", he covered his eyes with his arm and laughed. Knowing he was right, Sonny closed the door and jumped in the shower. She had been right- she was in pain, but not quite as much as she'd anticipated. This she could handle.

---

When both were ready to leave, dressed casually in only jeans and long sleeved tees, Sonny with her thick jacket and Chad wrapped up in an extra blanket he'd found in a closet, they left the room together, laughing over jokes from the previous night's dinner and giving each other side-long glances. Chad had come to more realizations since last night: how much he liked the way she said his name; how beautiful her eyes were when they met his for little seconds, that meant more than words can describe; how she leaned in to speak to him, as if they were the only ones in a room full of people.

As the elevator doors closed and they were left alone, he knew he needed to kiss her once more before going almost a day without being able to do it again. He came up in front of her, enveloping her in his blanket and capturing her lips in his, lightly nipping on her bottom lip as he'd noticed she'd enjoyed the night before. When her tongue came out to meet his, he almost picked her up, ready for a repeat performance of last night, but contained the urge, allowing himself instead the indulgence of pressing closer to her and breathing in her sweet scent.

They broke free just in time, because as soon as they were back in regular position, both breathing a little heavy with faces flushed, an older couple entered the elevator to join them.

"You're going to freeze outside son. Here, take my jacket. I've got another in my room", the man said as he observed Chad with the blanket. Chad was going to object when the man said, "Seriously. This elevator goes both up and down. I'll just go back up and grab the other one for myself. You take this one", and he took off his big, down-filled blue jacket and handed it to Chad.

"Thank you sir", Chad replied, unwrapping himself from the blanket and accepting the jacket with a polite smile.

Chad was very grateful when he left the hotel because, if possible, it was colder than the previous day. The car was waiting for them just outside the door and they hurried in, careful to avoid the ice patches that had formed overnight.

"Hey!", came Nico's voice as they climbed in. When Chad looked up at the two of them, he knew that they'd been doing exactly what Chad and Sonny had been doing in the elevator. Portlyn was fixing her messed up hair and her lips were bruised from rough kisses. Chad laughed and shook his head. _Hormonal teenagers they all were..._

"How have you guys been?", asked Sonny, and looking over at her, he saw that she was taking in the scene before them in the same way, noticing Nico's tie was askew and a lipstick smear under his right ear.

"Awesome. Our hotel rooms are to die for. We're right across the hall from one another. And the radio station interviews have been so funny. They're so down to earth here", said Portlyn, sounding nothing like how Sonny was used to. She seemed- happy and excited. Chad smiled to himself, knowing he took part in the reconciliation of their love affair.

"We saw you guys on Much Music last night. Caught it late at night after meeting with Family- Canada's version of the Disney channel. You seem to be getting along fine", Nico added, smiling and absent-mindedly putting his arm around Portlyn.

"Well, we kind of have to. The hotel we're staying at screwed up the reservations and we're staying in the same suite", Sonny chimed in, laughing and rolling her eyes all at once. Chad tried to catch her eye, but she wouldn't met his gaze. _What was going on here?_

The rest of the ride to MTV was put to use going over answers for the questions the interviewers had sent over the previous night. As much as Chad wanted to ask Sonny what she'd meant by her previous comment, but didn't want to give himself away. _Was it possible that this didn't mean anything to her?_

As they reached the building and got out to go, Sonny was the first one out and in there, shaking hands and signing autographs for contests and giveaways. Chad had the distinct impression she was avoiding him. Hello, she wouldn't even look him in the eye.

The interview followed, place packed to the max with fans of all ages and sizes, both sexes too. Normal questions proceeded the harder more personal ones. Then one came to Sonny and Chad, for them to answer together.

"You two have been stuck together for over a day now, making special appearances and what not. But, you are also enemies. How do you handle your time together?", asked the interviewer, Jessie.

"I wouldn't say we're enemies", said Sonny finally looking over at Chad. Her eyes were blank though, giving Chad nothing to go on. "We just don't get along sometimes-", she continued. That's what Chad cut in.

"But that kind of changed when Sonny worked with me on MacKenzie Falls. We are a lot closer now", he smiled, winking at Sonny, watching her scowl, blush and turn away. There was a WHOOP from the audience. Jessie smiled, well aware of the news break she was getting exclusively from the source.

"What exactly do you mean by 'closer'?", she asked, smirking.

"Like, instead of enemies, we are now friends", Sonny insisted forcefully, but Chad noticed the 'damage' was already done. People ignored her comment and whispers broke out through the studio.

"Okay, well thanks for all of you coming on", the interviewer said to Portlyn, Nico, Chad and a now beet-red Sonny. Turning to the camera Jessie said, "And after the break, one person in the audience and one person at home are going to receive a special gift pack from tv's youngest stars", and the camera went off with a scripted applause from the crowd.

After a hurried thank you and forced smiles, Sonny raced off set, looking humiliated and angry. Chad knew he had to follow, keeping close on her heels. "Sonny! Sonny, wait!", he followed her into a little room, closing the door for privacy.

---

Portlyn and Nico followed them off set, shaking hands and waving in the audience. When they got to the end of the hall, they saw a blond- haired male close the door and distinctly heard Sonny's voice shouting at him.

Knowing she had to return Chad's previous favour, she smiled at the beautiful man beside her and locked the door to the little room.

"Let's give them some space. Or, lack thereof", she laughed, grabbing Nico's hand and steering him to the exit where their car was waiting.

a/n: Okay, I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry. I've been really busy and all, but I would like to finish this story before school starts, and start afresh with a new one. So, updates will be more frequent. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favourites! You guys are awesome.

....Speaking of awesomeness... s i l v e r a u r o r a made me a banner for this story. if you'd like to see it (which you should cause it's AWESOME), the link is in her profile.

Anyways, hoped you like it, please review!!


	19. Chapter 19

SNAP CLICK LOCK

As soon as Sonny heard the lock, she jumped from her place on the bucket in the corner and ran to the door. But, she was too late. She was stuck in here with Chad. Jiggling the lock, she groaned in frustration and turned to face him and was shocked to see that his face wasn't all that happy either.

"What are we supposed to do now?", he whined, pushing her out of the way and trying the door for himself, with no success. "I had plans to explore the city. I'd heard about this nice little cafe I wanted to take you to-", he started, turning to face her, but before he could finish, she groaned and interrupted him.

"WE are not going anywhere together, okay Chad?", Sonny bit out. As soon as she said it, she could see the effect it had on him, the pain that crossed his features. But she couldn't take it back. She was confused and frustrated, but most of all, humiliated.

"What's your problem Sonny?", Chad asked, his voice covering up the hurt and instead echoing emptiness. He leaned his back against the door and waited for her answer, but none came. Instead, she ducked her head and looked down to her hands which he only just now realized were shaking. "Sonny?", he asked again, taking great care to ease gentleness into his voice, despite his anger at her lack of communication.

After another lapse of silence, she sighed and looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I'm confused Chad. Just confused", her voice was just above a whisper and he heard it in her voice. She wasn't lying.

"Confused about what?", he asked, taking a step nearer, wanting to hold her, but she just stepped back again, her back almost to the other wall.

"About where we stand", she sighed, and sat back down on the bucket, knowing that as long as they were stranded in there together, they'd have to discuss what was going on. She felt him come closer and sit down on the floor in front of her.

"I'm not sure of that either Sonny. But, just so you know, what we did last night wasn't just some stupid one night only thing. It was special. Well, at least I thought it was", he said, his uneasiness making it's way into his voice as he tried catching her eye. Eventually, she mustered the courage to meet his gaze and it locked for a moment before she spoke.

"Okay, so if you don't know where we stand and I don't know where we stand, then why did you make it seem like we were.. you know.. together in the interview?!", she sounded frustrated again, her anger bubbling just beneath the surface.

"I don't want people to think I hate you. Or that you hate me. It's a lie and it's almost unbearable to think about", he shrugged, hoping to God that that was enough to keep her anger at bay. Thankfully, it was. She nodded in agreement.

"I guess I feel the same way. I mean, I've never hated you Chad. But, where do we go from here then?", Sonny asked, standing up and motioning for him to do the same thing. When they were both just standing there facing each other, she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him through her lashes. He smiled at her.

"Does it matter? Most of what we do everyday is scripted. Why don't we do something that just goes naturally for now?", he asked, leaning down and placing his forehead against hers. A huge smile spread across her face and she nodded. "Good! Now, since we are locked in here, why don't we make the best of it. There's not a lot I know about you Miss. Monroe. So, do tell me your favourite colour", he asked, and they stayed in there for the next couple hours, which to them felt like minutes, learning all they could about each other.

When the door opened, they were leaning against one of the walls, their fingers laced together and big grins plastered on their faces. On first instinct, they sprang apart, Chad falling back against the opposite wall. When the janitor looked at the two of them, they could hardly keep their faces straight, forgetting about any fear, only thinking it funny that what came naturally to the two of them was to split up.

"Thank you sir", Chad got out first, Sonny nodding in agreement behind him. The older gentlemen just stood them and stared. He didn't have any clue who they were, or why they were in his cupboard, but he didn't think about it too long after they'd left.

"Did you see his face?", Sonny laughed as they put on their jackets. "He had no idea what the hell we were doing in there!", she waited for Chad to finish buttoning up his own jacket before she took his hand again and led him outside, where they halted. "Oh", she said, realizing that their car wasn't about to wait for them.

"How are we supposed to get back?", Chad asked, a chuckle in his voice. They looked from left to right, unable to come up with a way to go back when they saw a bus drive by across the street. Looking at each other, they shrugged and walked across the street to wait for the next one. "I've never taken a public bus before", Chad admitted, continuing their little game of getting to know one another better. Sonny's eyes widened in shock, but quickly narrowed.

"I should have known that", she said, laughing to herself.

"Why's that?!", Chad asked defensively. She just shook her head.

"Because you're Chad Dylan Cooper. You've always been famous. No need for you to take the bus. Not when you've always had a limo", she snorted in her laughter and he observed her behaviour quizzically.

"After everything I've just told you, you still think I'm an arrogant jerk who's had everything handed to him?", he said, the anger and hurt in his voice evident. But, Sonny could not stop laughing and he couldn't stop himself from smiling at her giggles.

"No. I'm just saying, why not use what you can, right?", she said, after her laughter had subsided. His anger was immediately gone and he shrugged as he realized she was right. That was what he'd done after all. No need to take the bus when there'd always been cars provided.

As the next bus came to stop in front of them, Chad started to look apprehensive. He wasn't sure who would recognize them. He didn't want anything to happen to them. But, he really wanted to take Sonny to this new cafe. So, he stepped up and dumped the coins into the dispenser and grabbed for her hand. But, she was gone, already walking to the back of the bus to grab them two seats.

After the long and bumpy bus ride, they got off just down the street from their destination. By the time they walked into the cafe, neither could feel their fingers and their toes had gone tingly from the cold. But, the immediate smell of home-made cookies and hot chocolate was well worth the trek and they both found a secluded table in the back corner where they undressed from their now wet, snow covered jackets and sat down.

"This is a really nice place Chad. Thanks for bringing me here", Sonny said, sipping on her hot chocolate. Unlike their afternoon in the closet and at the bus stop, they ate in silence, enjoying the comfortable time to think. Sonny thought up new sketch ideas, Chad thought of what they could do next. Suddenly a thought came to him.

"Sonny? Have you ever been ice skating before?".

a/n: Sorry if this isn't that great. I am totally distracted right now- i went to a jonas brothers concert last night. WOW. who else was there, if there were any? it was awesome!!!!!

Anywho, this chapter was important. So enjoy. and please review! I KNOW how many people are reading, but only a couple of you are actually reviewing!! Come on guys.


	20. Chapter 20

The look on her face was not one of excitement or joy, as Chad had expected. No, Sonny looked outright terrified at his request to ice skate. "Wh-what's wrong?", he asked, backtracking to keep the conversation light and easy as it had been just an hour previous.

"Nothing!", Sonny exclaimed, but her voice was too high and her eyes didn't meet his, just stayed where they'd been on her heart-shaped cookie. When she realized that he was waiting for her exclamation, she sighed and looked up. "Fine. When I was younger, I used to skate all the time. We had a little ice rink pond down the street from us, and the parents in the neighborhood took turns watching us. But, one morning when everyone was still eating breakfast, I grabbed my skates and ran down to the pond, wanting to get some skating in before everyone else. See, I was only about 7, so I was always pushed around and only got to skate on half the rink because the guys took the other half for their hockey game. But, just as I got my skates on and got on the rink, I fell. I fell really hard and broke my ankle and sprained my wrist really bad. By the time they found me, half the town was there and I had to not only try to keep from crying, which hurts in the cold, but also look graceful hopping on one skate. It was terrible. From that point on, I was the only person that didn't go near that pond again", Sonny explained. She shivered with the memory of it, putting her face in her hands. But, she still smiled, seeing the humour after all this time.

"Well, Toronto has this really awesome rink called Nathan Phillips Square. A lot of people go there during this time of the year. It's really nice, I've been there myself. I thought we could get ourselves some skates and go. But, if you have bad experiences with skating, then we'll do something else", Chad said, taking a sip of his own hot chocolate and looking around the cafe. Sonny watched him with uneasiness, knowing that he really wanted to do this._ It __**had**__ been 10 years.._

"I'd really like to go with you Chad", she smiled at him. When he looked back over to her, she could see the excitement of her decision. "You really like skating don't you?", she asked suddenly, still hungry for more information about him.

"You could say that...", he said, smirking and cocking his eyebrow at her. She just rolled her eyes and laughed at him. She finished up her cookie and they set off to the nearest sporting store, to get their skates, laces and sharpen them. Sonny could feel the nervousness ease up, but when Chad grabbed her hand as the ice rink came into view, it disipitated until all she felt was the same excitement as him.

"Just take my hands. I'll skate backwards and you can skate to me", said Chad, who noticed she was shaky after all the years of not skating. Having her tiny hands were in his own and she locked eyes with him, she started moving forwards. "Good!", he exclaimed.

They skated around for a while and eventually Sonny was able to skate on her own. That was when Chad moved beside her and they held hands. It was fun. Sonny eased into it with the same grace she used to possess. She was surprised however at how good Chad was. As much as she knew about Chad, never had he mentioned or even showed any interest in skating. And where, in Los Angelos, did he learn how to skate. Just as she opened her mouth to ask, a little boy came up to them, going the wrong way and almost knocking himself down in the process, and stopped right in front of them, puffing out his chest.

"My name is Tim. I love your show Sonny", he exclaimed proudly, then skated off again, Sonny couldn't help but laugh at his peculiar attitude, but stopped when she saw Chad's face.

"What's wrong Chad?", she asked, stopping and looking at him, squeezing his hand.

"He didn't even recognize me", Chad blurted out, looking down at the ground and shuffling his feet to keep balanced. Sonny laughed again, but stopped immediately when she saw the look on his face. "I'm not used to not getting recognized. And, now that I think of it, I haven't been recognized all day. Not on the bus, not at the cafe, or on the street, or at the sports mart. Not even here, when a little boy recognized you. We're on the same channel", he looked so devastated that Sonny didn't even think about laughing again, but lead him off the ice to the seats where parents, grandparents and non-skating spectators sat.

"Chad, that boy probably only watches my show because it's funny. Maybe he even watches yours, but didn't recognize you because you are all bundled up", she said, taking in his bunched up hood sheilding his hair and the new scarf hiding his face. Unlike Chad, she was somewhat used to cold weather, so she didn't wear a hat, and her scarf was tied loosely around her neck, exposing her cheeks to the bitter cold.

"You're right. Sorry about that. It's just all new. And, I was enjoying it for a while... until my ego got in the way", he admitted, looking ashamed yet comical about the whole ordeal.

"That's quite alright. I like that part about you, believe it or not", Sonny said, knowing that what she was saying was in fact, true. She found his cockiness irritably attractive.

"Good. And, I hate to ruin all the fun, but we have dinner reservations with Portlyn and Nico in a little while and I think if we don't leave soon, we will miss them", Chad, said, pulling off his skates and putting on his boots. When he was done with his, he helped her out of her own, since his tying job had been awful hard to undo.

----

a/n: Okay, I know this is short, especially after the wait, and i HAVE been working on it, sentence by sentence. But, I'm running out of ideas, especially of how to warm these two up. Please review some of your own and I will credit you if I decide to use it. Until then, I will think of my own and try to become inspire with anything, yet it's so hard since it's been so long since I've fully put my head one hundred percent into this.

As well, I've been really into Glee and think I might try my hand at a Noah/ Quinn fanfic. What do you think? Do you all watch that show? I have an outline almost done (something I should have thought of before starting this one...)

Also, I've been watching Gossip Girl (because here in Canada, it was just Thanksgiving weekend and my cousin and I did what we started as traditional last year, and curled up on couches for a little Chuck Bass time and I wanna start an epic Chuck and Blair fanfic too.. only problem is, I watch the seasons in full and am only on season 2. I dunno. Just some things for you to look out for if you're into that.

As much as I've liked Channy, I think this is my last one, at least until Disney gives me something to feed off of. BTW- when's the next episode gonna be?! I'm dying here....

-Danni 3


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm ba-ack!", Sonny yelled in a sing-song voice as she entered the So Random studio. She had been expecting everyone to be there working- it was a Tuesday afternoon, but the place seemed to be completely empty of any of her cast mates. She smiled politely to the set people as she walked by, dragging her luggage with her and getting funny looks for still being in her winter boots.

Finally she heard voices as she got nearer to Marshall's office. Deciding to scare them, she ducked down and waited for the perfect opportunity, putting her ear to the door and waiting patiently.

"She'll be back soon. I don't know what to say to her. Should I just come right out, or should I take her to dinner and spill it during dessert?", came a voice that sounded oddly like Marshall's. Sonny frowned, knowing that they had to be talking about her. What did he need to tell her? If he didn't just want to say it, it must have been bad.

"I can tell her if you like, she might appreciate it more if it was from a friend", said Tawni's voice, an obvious strain being used with the word 'friend'. Sonny frowned and looked down at the floor. Was she being fired? Were they replacing her because of all the time she spent on the Falls? But, she was done now. None of this seemed to make any sense.

Standing up straight and flattening out her skirt, Sonny resolved to just go in and ask, it couldn't hurt. "What do you need to tell me?", she asked, her sing-song voice gone and replaced with a hurt, small one instead. Closing the door behind her, she watched all the faces in the room turn from distraught, to shock, and back to distraught. When everyone remained silent, she started tapping her foot impatiently and crossed her arms. "You'd think if you were firing me, you'd all have the decency to tell me before I hear it from someone else", her voice cracked and she tried as best as she could to hold back the tears that welled up in her eyes.

But, at the mention of getting fired, everyone in the room cracked up and looked at one another, waiting for someone to come right out and say it. Finally, Grady stood up from his chair beside the desk and said, "Sonny, we weren't firing you. We just found out this morning that MacKenzie Falls wants you over there full time. They love the character and they love you. We were worried if you took the job, you wouldn't want to-".

"Or even have to!", Zora shot out.

"Or even have to work with us anymore", Grady finished, and as soon as his little speech was done, the atmosphere in the room completely changed again, back to one of distraught. It was Sonny's turn to laugh.

"You guys are so funny! I would never choose MacKenzie Falls over So Random. You know that. Of course, it's an honour to be chosen, and maybe I'll come back for an episode or two, but this is where my home is", she smiled at them all and then mumbled, "Besides, Chad and I will be seeing enough of each other already...", and started walking away, her luggage dragging behind her. She was just at the door when another hand clasped around the handle and she felt Tawni's presence right beside her.

"Here, let me take this for you", she smiled too wide, her voice too cheery. Sonny wondered what was going on and soon that feeling of unease was once again in her stomach. As soon as they reached their dressing room, Tawni turned to her and nodded towards the couch. "I think we need to catch up a little. I heard what you said back there- luckily I was the only one. What EXACTLY did you mean by "seeing enough of each other"?", she asked, voice sounding desperate but her eyes shining with excitement.

"Umm... Uhh...", Sonny was looking anywhere but at Tawni and she bit her lip in confusion. Should she tell her the truth? Would she be mad for giving into Chad's ways? Or would she be happy for her? "Where's Nico? He had an earlier flight than me", Sonny asked finally, looking up and smiling innocently.

"Oh, he left for home to shower and change. By the way, he says Congratulations to you. BUT, we're not changing subjects here. I need to know what you meant", Tawni now sat down beside her and looked intently down at Sonny. Suddenly, Sonny realized that Tawni, with all of her rude and selfish ways, was still one of her closest female friends. Even if she didn't know how to be one.

"While up in Canada, Chad and I sort of... hooked up? But, we've decided to take things in stride. We didn't want it to be official, but we will be hanging out together, getting to know one another and all", Sonny said, yet again avoiding the blonde's eyes.

After a couple of moments of silence, Sonny looked up to a face with an unfamiliar smile on it. "That's good Sonny. For you and me both actually. I won a bet against Nico that you two would get together before March. I was right", and Tawni did a little victory dance right there in her seat, leaving the brunette girl completely shocked.

"So you're not mad that I gave in?", Sonny asked, still bewildered.

"Why would I be mad? If you felt the urge to give in, you should have. It means you most likely would have been happy. So... how was it?", Tawni asked, getting all serious and facing the other girl with a scrutinizing look about her face.

"TAWNI. I am not discussing that with you. I'm sorry", and Sonny got up, trying to hold in her laughter at her friend's disgruntled looks, and left in search of their hot topic. She must have been wandering around the Falls lot for an hour, trying, but failing miserably to find Chad everywhere when she backed right into a solid body. Upon turning around to apologize, a warm mouth covered hers and she sighed into the kiss. She could get used to this.

When the kiss broke and she looked up into the blond boy's face, she couldn't help but smile. This is what she wanted, Tawni had been right. And, she was happy now.

"What's got you smiling?", Chad asked, one eyebrow disappearing under his bangs.

"Just a certain someone. A certain someone I want so badly right now. A certain someone who I can just.. tell... wants me too", she said, her voice taking on an unknown, husky tone to it that made Chad's eyes darken in passion. He grabbed her hand and smirked.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?", and led her away, where, she didn't quite know. She didn't even care. Because she was too bust thinking, yep, I can sure get used to this.

--

a/n: KK folks! There you have it. That's 21 chapters. I would have stretched it, but I myself hate reading stretched out stories, so I thought I should end it before it seemed to drag on. Please read and review!


	22. announcement

Hey everybody! I just want to say an all-around thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and so on for this story. I am still getting reviews about updates, and I am sad to say, but this fic is complete. :(

BUT... I have decided I am nowhere near done with Channy and have decided to do a little festive celebration thing. So, starting December 14, I will post one one-shot up everyday for all you Channy lovers. Since there will be a delay between now and then, expect the first one to be crazy long (I've already started writing it). It's my version of Ellen's 12 Days of Give A Ways. LOL

So, if you have suggestions or requests, I am more than willing to take them (I DO have 12 stories to write after all). I will give credit when need be and everything. It'd actually be a lot more efficient if you PMed me the suggestions so that they will be a surprise. However, I have about 6 or 7 of my own ideas I want to get down first.

But, once again, thank you all so much. This was an amazing experience and I cannot wait to share with you all my 12 Days of Channy. So, stay tuned :) ;)

-Danni


End file.
